L'enfant du Lugnasad
by Ertis
Summary: Au bout de 500 ans, Aria avait prévu son coup pour retourner dans le passé et sauver ses parents. tout devait parfaitement bien se passer! Alors... Pourquoi estce qu'elle se retrouve coincée dans son propre corps enfant? APSB
1. Chapter 1

**Je dédie cette fic à Eiliss qui est elle aussi une fan des couples Harry ( au féminin) et Sirius. je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'aller rapidement lire ses fics qui sont terribles ( moi etre fan de forbidden relationship)**

**Bonne lecture!! **

_les paroles comme ca sont les pensées d'Aria!! _

* * *

Prologue :

Roumanie, Carpates, an 2480.

500 ans. Elle avait 500 ans aujourd'hui. On aurait pu penser qu'au bout de 5 siècle, elle aurait pu oublier ce genre de futilité mais non. Elle n'avait rien oublié et elle se languissait désespérément. 500 ans à voir l'humanité sombrer. A voir le soleil disparaître derrière une épaisse couche de pollution, à voir certaines îles disparaître, à voir des animaux s'éteindre et voir le monde magique se rétrécir à vue d'œil. Pourquoi avait il voulu devenir immortel pour voir un truc pareille ? S'était à n'y rien comprendre. Qui de sain d'esprit pourrait vouloir d'une telle chose ? Elle avait été maudite, s'était différent. Jamais elle n'avait voulu de cette vie. Voir ses amis mourir et vivre avec le regret éternel de ne pas leur avoir dit ce qu'elle ressentait. Mais ça allait changer. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle était venue ici. Elle avait besoin de ce grimoire. Celui qui lui donnerait le pouvoir de retourner dans le passé et d'avoir enfin la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé. Elle sauverait ses parents, Sirius n'irait jamais en prison et avec ses pouvoirs, elle détruirait Voldemort. Un sourire fleurit ses lèvres rouges. Voilà un plan magnifique. Elle serra le livre sur sa poitrine et trensplana pour l'Angleterre avant de rejoindre Godric's Hollow. Heureusement qu'elle y avait habité un petit temps parce que ça ne se ressemblait plus du tout. Entre les hauts buildings et les voitures volantes, ce n'était pas la vision la plus agréable pour quelqu'un issu du 21ème siècle ! Heureusement, la maison de ses parents qu'elle avait fait restauré était toujours là. Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle monta rapidement dans ce qui avait été sa nurseries. Puisque s'était là qu'avait eu lieu le drame, s'était là qu'elle allait retourner. Ne parlant absolument pas le Bulgare du 15ème siècle, elle déchiffra difficilement les mots les plus importants et s'assit en tailleur sur le tapis pelucheux rose. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant les incantations la pénétrer et souffla en se détendant. Elle ne devait pas commettre la moindre erreur même si sa vie n'était pas en danger.

« Ecoutez mes chants et mes rimes

Afin que l'espoir vive en moi

Ramenez moi au temps d'autrefois

Avant que soit commis l'ultime crime. » Répéta t elle lentement.

S'était comme prendre un portoloin constata t elle proche de la nausée. Les couleurs se bousculaient devant ses yeux plissés. Elle avait l'impression qu'on tentait de séparer son corps et son esprit. Ce n'était pas vraiment douloureux. Plutôt bizarre. Dérangeant quelque part mais pas douloureux. Elle ferma les yeux pour essayer de garder son estomac intact. Quand tout s'arrêta, elle avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait mis un mouchoir sur la bouche. Elle ne parvenait plus à respirer. Elle aurait pu penser que sa tête était prise dans un entonnoir. Elle ne voyait rien, tout était sombre. Elle entendait des voix mais s'était tellement inaudible et loin qu'ils devaient être derrière un mur. Mais ou diable était elle ? Ses mains voyagèrent sur la boite dans laquelle elle était. Ça avait malgré tout quelque chose de rassurant. S'était doux, chaud et un peu mou. Tout se rétrécit d'un coup. Elle essaya de crier mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge. Sa tête sortit de la caisse et elle ne put s'empêcher de crier avant de se taire et presque se figer. S'était un cri de nouveau né. Elle était en train d'assister à sa propre naissance. Ou simplement en train de naître. Non mais qu'elle horreur ! Jamais rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier ce traumatisme. Elle aurait presque été heureuse d'être aussi aveugle qu'une taupe, rien que pour ne pas voir ce qui l'entourait. Quelqu'un la saisit par les épaules et la tira délicatement. Il avait beau y aller tout en douceur, ça n'empêchait pas le froid et la douleur. Jamais elle ne s'était senti aussi vulnérable qu'en ce moment et s'était vraiment vexant. Le cordon ombilical fut coupé puis elle fut examinée sous toutes les coutures ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter un peu plus sa honte et sa rage. Elle hurla son mécontentement et fut presque ravie en entendant ce qui était cassable se briser dans la pièce.

« C'est elle qui a fait ça ? » Lui parvint une voix qu'elle supposait être celle de son père.

« Oui monsieur Potter ! » Couina l'infirmière qui le tenait. « Je crois qu'elle n'aime pas trop qu'on la touche ! »

Elle se sentit changée de bras et le visage de son père lui apparut très flou mais pas totalement méconnaissable.

« Tu sais que tu as beaucoup fatigué ta maman petit monstre ? » Souffla t il doucement en écartant quelques mèches humides de son front. « Et si nous la laissions se reposer et que nous allions voir nos amis impatients hein ? »

_Vas y papa ! Je te suis._

Elle se trouvait étrangement bien serrée dans les bras de son père qui la portait fièrement.

« Hey Corny ! Ça y est ? La petite maraudeuse est née ? » S'exclama Sirius en foutant son visage à quelques centimètres du siens. « Salut microbe ! Je suis ton parrain ! »

« Je vous ferais remarquer à tous que le microbe ici présent vient de faire son premier acte de magie accidentelle ! » Sourit fièrement James.

« Vraiment ? » Demanda Albus en s'approchant. « Puis je la prendre ? »

« Bien sur papa ! C'est ta petite fille après tout ! »

Papa ? Mais… Il ne m'a jamais dit ce vieux cinglé ! Attend un peu que je sois en âge de parler et il en verra de toutes les couleurs.

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et la regarda avec beaucoup d'attention.

« Vous avez décidez de son prénom ? »

« Lily avait décidé de l'appeler Aria. »

« C'est très joli. Mais pour moi, tu seras Niniane. » Murmura t il pour elle seule.

Il la fila ensuite à Sirius. Elle pouvait sentir sa nervosité. Le fameux séducteur de Poudlard avait peur de tenir une petite fille dans ses bras. Dommage que ses muscles faciaux ne lui permettent pas de rire aux éclats. Il la passa rapidement à Remus qui semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise et qui la renifla généreusement. Elle savait que le loup faisait ça pour l'inclure dans sa meute. Une espèce de gloussement sortit de sa gorge et elle enroula ses minuscules doigts autour de l'index de Remus. Quand il essaya de la tendre à Peter elle poussa les plus fort hurlements dont ses poumons étaient capables et détruisit tous les vases et fenêtre du couloir. Hors de question que ce traître la touche.

« Elle doit être fatiguée ! » S'excusa James. « Je vais la ramener près de Lily. Merci d'être venus les gars ! »

« On repassera demain ! » Promit albus. « A demain Niniane. »

Il sourit en glissant un doigt le long du visage parfait du bébé et elle lui attrapa le doigt en essayant de sourire ce qui ressemblait plus à une grimace édentée. Albus sentit sa magie lui hérisser les poils de la nuque et la regarda partir songeur. Pourquoi avait elle réagit de cette manière avec Peter ? Voilà une question qui restait à creuser.

James sourit en voyant que sa femme luttait pour rester éveillée.

« J'ai enfin le droit de voir ma fille ? » Murmura t elle faiblement.

« Désolé ! » Marmonna James. « Voilà notre petite Aria. »

« Elle est magnifique ! » Souffla Lily en regardant sa fille posée sur sa poitrine et serrée chaleureusement dans ses bras. « Bonjour Aria. Je suis ta maman. »

_Ouais je sais ! Je veux pas être chiante, mais je dirais pas non à un bon steak là !_

Comme repas, elle n'eut le droit qu'a un biberon de lait infecte et trop tiède. Elle tenta bien de le remettre mais elle dut se faire une raison. Pas de bon repas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas de dents. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi pour un prologue?? GOOO!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Désolée de pas avoir updaté hier soir, j'étais au resto avec mes collègues ( j'ai une vie sociale!!!!contenteuh)

Bonne lecture!!

* * *

Chapitre 1

Une petite Aria d'1 an crapahutait courageusement sur ses deux jambes dans sa petite robe rouge et or. On lui avait organisé son anniversaire au château à Poudlard et elle prenait un plaisir fou à faire tourner tout le monde en bourrique. Elle ne savait peut être pas parler mais elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle faisait et ce qu'elle voulait. Elle resta parfaitement stoïque en voyant le ténébreux maître des potions entrer dans la grande salle. Visiblement, il était là à contre cœur. Le regard qu'il posa sur elle aurait suffit à faire fuir n'importe quel autre enfant. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux et lui tendit sa petite main blanche. Il haussa un sourcil et la contourna aisément avant d'aller s'asseoir à la grande table.

Comment ose t il cet espèce de chauve souris des cachots. On ne tourne pas le dos à Aria Potter !! Non mais !

Elle se tourna vers la table et serra les poings. Les verres et les pichets de tables explosèrent en miettes et projetèrent leurs contenus sur les invités qui se regardèrent un instant ébahis.

« Tu l'as vexée Severus ! » Gloussa Albus en allant récupérer sa petite fille au milieu de la grande salle.

Elle ne s'était jamais laissée prendre par Peter. Ils n'avaient jamais essayé non plus mais les réactions étaient cataclysmiques.

« Depuis quand une gamine d'un an est-elle vexée ? » Railla Severus.

« Si tu veux mon avis ma Nini, mieux vaut que boule de gras ici présent ne t'ai pas touchée ou on aurait du te reprendre une douche ! » Gloussa Sirius avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans le sternum de la part de Lily.

« Excuse le Severus ! Tu sais qu'il est incapable de tenir sa langue ! Et moi, je suis très contente que tu sois là même s'il est vrai que tu as vexé Aria. » Sourit elle gentiment.

Aria passa de sa mère à Rogue en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu manquer. Et elle comprit d'un seul coup.

_Il était amoureux de ma mère ? Oh le salaud !!_

« Viens par ici ma puce ! » Sourit James, assis à côté de Peter. « Tu as vu ? Tonton Peter est là ! Tu vas faire un bisous à tonton Peter ? »

« Non ! » Hurla t elle en attrapant la fourchette et en le menaçant avec.

La vue de l'extérieur devait être à mourir de rire. Une gamine de 1 an qui menaçait un adulte avec une fourchette.

« Mais enfin Aria qu'est-ce qui te prend ? » La rabroua durement James.

Elle serra les dents et ses yeux brillèrent de rage pendant un moment. Elle essaya de prononcer plus de syllabes ou de voyelles mais seuls des espèces de crachotements sortirent de sa bouche. Elle essaya une autre chose et ce fut un sifflement sonore. Bizarre ! Comment se faisait il qu'elle parle déjà le fourche langue ? Tous les invités se levèrent en même temps sauf Lily qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

« C'était pas du fourche langue ? » Hasarda James.

« Si ! Comment est-ce possible ? Il n'y a que Voldemort qui le parle et elle porte définitivement vos deux odeurs ! » Intervint Remus les yeux écarquillés.

/ Maman est là mon bébé !/ Siffla doucement Lily en la prenant dans ses bras.

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ???_

« Lily… Depuis quand est-ce que… »

« Est-ce que je sais que je suis Sa fille ? Depuis la 6ème et cette formidable potion de génétique que nous avions fait en cours ! » Répondit elle mal à l'aise. « Mais je ne suis pas comme lui Albus. Je parle effectivement le fourche langue mais je ne l'utilise jamais ! Je vous supplie de me croire. »

« Moi je te crois ! » Sourit James. « Peu m'importe qui est ton père, tu restes ma femme et je t'aime ! Même si tu aurais du me le dire ! »

« Je suis désolée. J'espérais pour qu'Aria ne possède rien venant de lui mais visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas ! Prions pour qu'il n'apprenne jamais la vérité ! »

_Trop tard ! Voldemort sera au courant pour nous dans quelques heures !_

S'était rageant d'être incapable de coordonner une phrase que ça soit en Anglais ou en Fourche langue. D'être incapable de prévenir ses proches qu'un de leurs amis était un mangemort.

« Lily, est-ce que tu sais qui était ta mère ? » Demanda doucement Dumbledore, le cerveau surchauffant dans sa boite crânienne.

« Je crois que s'était une moldue. Elle s'appelait… Rose… Rose Dulac ! »

Le vieux recracha son jus de citrouille par le nez et prit Aria dans ses bras en l'observant attentivement. Il la regarda sous toutes les coutures sous le regard étonné de l'enfant qui se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien chercher.

« Lily, James, quand est-ce que votre fille a été conçue ? »

Les deux intéressés virèrent à l'écarlate avant de répondre d'une même voix.

« Le 1er Novembre Albus ! »

« Et elle est née le 31 Juillet à minuit soit, à mi chemin entre le 31 et le 1er août. Il semble que Niniane était une excellente prémonition ! »

« Que veux tu dire papa ? » S'enquit James inquiet.

Le vieux se contenta de sourire mystérieusement.

A quoi est-ce que tu penses vieux timbré ? Qu'est-ce que tu leur caches ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches ? Qu'est-ce que j'ignore encore sur moi ?

« Et si tu essayais d'expliquer à papy Albus ce qui te perturbe hein ? » Lui murmura t il doucement.

Aria écarquilla les yeux. S'était sa chance. Mais comment le lui faire comprendre ? Elle regarda partout autour d'elle à la recherche de quelque chose où quelqu'un qui pourrait l'aider. Sa stupidité la frappa presque. Pourquoi n'y avait elle pas songé plus tôt ? Elle saisit le visage du vieux entre ses petites mains potelée et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il sursauta un peu en la voyant tenter d'accéder à son esprit. Un si jeune enfant n'était pas censé faire ça ! Il regarda ce qu'elle voulait lui dire et comprit. Son regard se fit de glace et se tourna vers Peter qui se changea rapidement en rat et disparut à toute vitesse par un trou dans le mur.

« Albus ? Que se passe t il ? » Demanda Lily inquiète en récupérant sa fille.

« Peter portait la marque des ténèbres. »

« Oh Merlin ! Albus, c'est lui le gardien du secret pour James et Lily ! » S'exclama Sirius. « Et s'il avait déjà tout dit à Voldemort ? »

« Nous n'en savons rien Sirius mais juste au cas ou, je vais prévenir les aurors pour qu'ils gardent votre maison. »

« Comment l'avez vous découvert ? » Demanda Remus.

« Grâce à cette charmante petite Niniane ! » Sourit Albus. « On dirait qu'elle est déjà légilimens et à défaut de parler, elle savait parfaitement quoi me montrer. »

« Oh ! C'est bien ma filleule ça ! Un vraie petit génie ! » S'exclama Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras.

Aria gloussa heureuse. Elle espérait que ça avait changé quelque chose. Pas vraiment en fait.

« » « » « »

Halloween 1981 soit, quelque mois après son anniversaire. Peter avait été durement réprimandé pour son échec mais au moins, Voldemort avait l'adresse, des renseignements fort intéressant et la certitude que cette maudite gamine était bien celle de la prophétie. Se débarrasser des aurors en poste avait été un jeu d'enfant. James Potter s'était bien battu. S'était même très triste de l'avoir tué. Il aurait fait une recrue de choix. Et maintenant, il était là ! Dans une nurseries, baguette levée sur une femme magnifique, sa propre fille, qui protégeait un enfant tout aussi magnifique, sa petite fille. Il était vraiment un monstre pour chercher à les tuer mais s'était sa propre survie qui en dépendait.

« Je vous en prie, ne tuez pas ma fille ! Tuez moi à sa place ! » Implora Lily, le regard larmoyant.

« Rejoins moi et je t'épargnerais ! Après tout, tu es ma fille ! »

_Dis oui maman !! Je ne risque rien, dis oui ! OUI !!!_

« Jamais ! Tue moi mais ne touche pas à ma fille ! »

Il tourna sa baguette vers Aria qui ne cilla pas et prononça le sortilège mortel. Lily se jeta devant et retomba lourdement au sol, morte.

« C'est dommage ! » Murmura Voldemort. « Tu aurais été une parfaite héritière pour moi ! Adieu Lily. Aria… c'est ton tour ! AVADA KEDAVRA ! »

Aria ferma les yeux se préparant à l'impact. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'hurler. S'était horriblement douloureux. Comme si son âme essayait de s'échapper de son corps par la blessure qu'elle portait dorénavant au front. Tandis que son esprit s'échappait lentement mais sûrement, un lien qui semblait fait d'eau et de feu se glissa autour d'elle la forçant à réintégrer son corps. Elle sentit chaque particules de son être la chauffer à blanc. Des étincelles colorées éclataient devant ses yeux grands ouverts. L'impression disparut rapidement ne laissant qu'une migraine épouvantable. Elle se hissa près du corps de sa mère et sanglota en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux auburn. Elle se frotta les yeux et se barbouilla de sang en passant. Elle ne réagit pas en entendant la moto de Sirius ni en l'entendant hurler dans le salon. Visiblement, il explora toutes les pièces de la maison avant d'arriver dans la nurseries. Il bloqua un peu en voyant le corps sans vie de Lily, Aria sanglotant près de sa mère et le corps de Voldemort à côté.

« Maman ! » Geignit Aria.

« Oh mon bébé ! » Souffla Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle entoura la nuque de son parrain avec ses petits bras et sanglota dans son cou. Elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder son père quand ils passèrent dans le salon. Lui aussi était mort, les yeux ouverts et un filet de sang coulant le long de sa bouche.

« Ne regarde pas Nini ! Il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas voir ! » Murmura t il dans ses cheveux.

Lui aussi souffrait mais en ce moment, il la faisait passer avant lui et elle lui en était très reconnaissante. Malgré ce qu'elle venait de voir, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être rassurée à l'idée d'être dans ses bras. Hagrid arriva un peu plus tard et lui dit qu'elle devait être emmenée auprès du directeur. Sirius lui proposa de prendre sa moto, arguant qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin à présent. Aria aurait voulu crier, lui dire que s'il faisait ça, il allait se retrouver en prison pour le meurtre de moldus qu'il n'aurait pas commis. Ses cris hystériques furent mis sur le compte de sa blessure et de la perte de ses parents. Elle détestait être un bébé. Sirius la remit à Hagrid et elle eut beau s'accrocher désespérément à son parrain, la poigne du géant était la plus forte.

« SIIUS !!! » Hurla t elle à défaut d'autre chose.

S'était probablement l'un de ses premiers mot, avec non, papa et maman, mais se fut suffisant pour l'homme qui éclata en sanglot en la regardant s'éloigner. Elle continua à tendre ses petits bras en criant son nom jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras d'Hagrid et ne se réveilla même pas quand il la tendit à Dumbledore.

« J'aurais voulu te prendre avec moi Niniane je te jure mais le moment n'est pas le mieux choisi. Mais un jour, nous serons ensemble ! J'enverrais Fumseck te rendre visite et si tu as un soucis, madame Figg saura ou me contacter. J'espère que tout se passera bien ma chérie. Ce n'est que temporaire ! »

Même si elle dormait, elle pouvait sentir que cette séparation le pesait et elle en fut secrètement heureuse. Bon d'un autre côté, sa terrifiante tante Pétunia allait la retrouver le lendemain matin parmi les bouteilles de lait alors franchement… Albus déposa un léger baiser sur son front avant de partir le cœur très lourd. Sa petite Niniane.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors? Vous avez aimé??? Oubliez pas la review! GOOOO 


	3. Chapter 3

Désolée pour le retard de publication. Le livre 6 du cercle des immortels est sorti (hourra!!) Je l'ai dévoré en deux heures et j'ai du faire quelques petites adaptations ( qui ne se voient pas encore dans pour toujours et à jamais mais qui sont définitivement là dans Comme tout le monde!)

Bonne lecture pour la suite, le reste arrivera incéssament sous peu!

* * *

Chapitre 2

La vie n'avait pas particulièrement changé chez les Dursley. A vrai dire, elle avait même empiré. Si Vernon avait eu peur de son parfait contrôle de la magie, il s'était vite repris en constatant que l'objet de sa peur faisait 100 kilos en moins que lui et 50cm en moins. Autant dire que ça avait été douloureux. Elle venait d'avoir 10 ans. Sa magie ne cessait de s'amplifier, elle était souvent sujette à d'effroyables migraines et l'état de son corps était dans un état épouvantable. S'était la nuit. Ça faisait quelques jours qu'elle n'utilisait plus sa magie pour la conserver afin de réaliser son super plan qui la taraudait depuis plusieurs jours. Elle déverrouilla la porte et s'extirpa avec difficulté de son placard avant de longer les murs jusqu'à la porte de dehors qu'elle ouvrit avant de sortir. Elle serra les dents se forçant à avancer encore et encore tout en évitant les réverbères. Heureusement que madame Figg n'habitait pas loin. Elle s'appuya sur la porte et sonna sans relâche jusqu'à ce que la vieille lui ouvre.

« Aria ! » S'exclama t elle étonnée avant de pousser un petit cri en voyant son état.

« Vous pouvez contacter Albus ? » Murmura t elle avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de la vieille à demi consciente.

Figg la tira jusqu'au canapé et alla rapidement appeler Albus qui débarqua en trombe dans son salon.

« Niniane ! » Souffla t il horrifié. « Par Merlin mais que s'est il passé ? »

« Je n'en sais rien ! Elle vient d'arriver dans cet état. Elle doit aller à Poudlard Albus. Elle a besoin d'être soignée. »

« Très bien je l'emmène avec moi ! »

Il souleva sa petite fille dans ses bras remarquant au passage qu'elle ne pesait guère plus qu'une plume et repassa dans la cheminée pour son bureau. Il courut jusqu'à l'infirmerie et hurla après Pompom qui arriva en vitesse. Elle ne lui cria pas dessus mais lui ordonna de poser son petit fardeau sur un des lits. Elle fit disparaître les vêtements d'un coup de baguette et retint de justesse une exclamation horrifiée. Le malheureux petit corps était couvert de plaies et d'hématomes à des stades différents.

« Ce n'est pas la première fois n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non Albus ! Je suis désolée ! Vous pouvez prévenir Severus ? Je vais avoir besoin de potions plus spéciales que d'autres. »

« Bien sur ! J'y vais. »

Severus ouvrit la porte de très mauvaise humeur d'avoir été réveillé mais le regard hanté et chamboulé de son mentor extermina toutes ses remarques blessantes.

« Que se passe t il Albus ? »

« Pourrais tu venir à l'infirmerie avec moi Severus ? Il y a une patiente et Pompom a réclamé ton aide ! »

« Bien sur ! »

Il ne put retenir une grimace en voyant le pauvre petit corps martyrisé. Son regard se posa sur le visage fin, horriblement pâle où une cicatrice en forme d'éclair ressortait un peu trop.

« Mais c'est… »

« Aria oui ! Visiblement, ses moldus n'ont pas été très chaleureux avec elle. » Murmura t il sombrement. « J'aurais du le savoir. J'aurais du la garder avec moi ! »

« Vous ne pouviez pas savoir Albus ! » Le réconforta doucement Pompom.

Elle commença à murmurer des tonnes de sorts et pâlit au fur et à mesure que les résultats s'inscrivaient sur un bout de parchemin. Severus soupira en lisant le contenu. Jamais il n'avait rien vu de pareil sur un enfant aussi jeune. Il retourna dans son laboratoire et revint les bras chargés de potions de différentes couleurs. Les plus puissantes qu'il avait à sa disposition. Elle se réveilla légèrement pendant qu'ils nettoyaient ses plaies et tourna la tête pour voir qui se trouvait avec elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de verser quelques larmes en se retrouvant dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Ce lieu lui avait manqué.

« Papy Albus ! » Murmura t elle.

« Je suis là ma Niniane. Je suis là ! Tout va bien se passer maintenant ! » Souffla t il sans se demander comment elle se souvenait encore de lui.

« Oui ! Je suis à la maison ! »

Les potions aidant, elle se rendormit un vague sourire aux lèvres. Pompom et Severus commencèrent à réparer ce qui avait été brisé. Ils passèrent 3 bonnes heures sur elle a diminuer les fractures ou résorber les hématomes.

« Alors ? » Demanda Albus qui n'était pas parti se recoucher.

« Sévère malnutrition, elle est bien trop petite et trop maigre pour son âge mais avec de bonnes potions et de la vraies nourritures, ça devrait s'arranger. Elle restera toujours plus petite mais pas au point de faire trop pitié. Sa jambe droite était en trop mauvais état. Je crains qu'elle ne doive continuer à marcher avec une canne pendant une bonne partie de sa vie voir toujours. Sa cheville et son genoux étaient réduits en bouillie comme si on lui avait tapé dessus avec une masse. Elle aura toujours une faiblesse de ce côté là. Ses phalanges étaient réduites en bouillies mais elle devrait rapidement récupérer de quoi être capable d'écrire. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est comment elle est parvenue à se rendre à pied jusque chez Figg dans l'état où elle était. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Elle n'aurait même pas pu se tenir debout sans souffrir le martyre alors, croyez bien que marcher aurait du être presque impossible. Enfin ! Elle va dormir pendant un bon moment, ses réserves de magie sont presque à plat. Allez vous coucher Albus ! Je vous réveillerais. »

« Je préfère dormir ici si ça te ne dérange pas Pompom. »

« Prenez le lit à côté du sien Albus ! » Sourit l'infirmière compréhensive.

Elle aussi alla se coucher tout comme Severus et Albus colla son lit à celui de sa petite fille avant de se coucher dedans et près d'elle. Sa petite Niniane. Comment des moldus pouvaient ils faire ça à un enfant ? S'était une honte.

« » « » « »

Aria se réveilla un peu cotonneuse. S'est la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'elle dormait aussi bien et qu'elle n'avait pas mal nulle part au réveil. Bien sur, elle ne sentait plus vraiment son corps mais s'était mieux que rien. Au moins, elle était à Poudlard. Elle était de retour chez elle. Elle essaya de se redresser mais une vague de douleur la fit gémir et l'obligea à rester coucher. Elle sentit un poids à ses côtés sursauter avant que le visage fatigué et triste d'Albus n'apparaisse dans son champs de vision.

« Tu as mal Nini ? » Demanda t il doucement.

« Seulement si je bouge ! »

Il hocha la tête compréhensif et appela Pompom qui arriva en courant. Elle marmonna quelques sorts et regarda le rapport avec un petit sourire soulagé. Elle alla chercher une potion contre la douleur et la lui fit boire doucement.

« Comment te sens tu Aria ? »

« Comme si une armée d'hippogriffe m'était passée dessus. » Plaisanta t elle faiblement.

« C'est ta tante qui t'a parlé du monde magique ? »

« Non ! Mais je me souviens de tout. Du moment même où je suis venue au monde et croyez moi, ce n'est pas mon souvenir préféré. Il y avait un hippogriffe sur le gâteau de mon anniversaire. Un hippogriffe et un griffon. »

« Tu te souviens vraiment de tout ? » Demanda Pompom inquiète.

« Vous parlez de leur morts ? »

« Oui ! »

« Je m'en souviens aussi. Sirius m'a dit de ne pas regarder mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement quand nous sommes passés dans le salon. Papa était allongé sur le dos, ses yeux étaient ouverts et il avait du sang qui coulait le long de son menton. Maman s'est jetée devant un sort qui m'était destiné. Je les revois toutes les nuits. »

Elle frissonna rien qu'en y repensant. Ce n'était vraiment pas des bons souvenirs. Albus passa doucement sa main dans ses cheveux particulièrement sales et emmêlés.

« Dommage que tu te souviennes de tout ! J'aurais au moins voulu que ça, tu l'oublies ! Mais je suppose que je n'aurais pas à t'expliquer comment sont morts tes parents ! Dis moi Niniane, qui t'a fait ça ? »

« Vernon ! Je n'avais pas toujours le contrôle sur ma magie quand j'étais petite. Au début, il a eu peur avant de se rendre compte que je n'avais que 3 ans. C'est à ce moment là que ça a commencé. Il a même appris à Dudley comment on traitait les monstres de mon espèce. »

« Pourquoi as tu attendu si longtemps pour t'enfuir ? »

« Je n'en sais rien ! Peut être que j'ai espéré que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour moi ! Même madame Figg n'a absolument rien vu et Vernon m'avait dit que si j'en parlais à qui que ce soit, il me tuerait ! Mais cette fois ci, s'était différent. Il avait cette lueur dans le regard qui me disait que s'était probablement la dernière fois qu'il se contenterait de me frapper alors, j'ai préféré ne pas tenter le diable et je me suis enfuie. »

« Tu as bien fait ! » Sourit Albus.

« Alors ? Comment je vais ? »

« C'est un miracle que tu sois parvenue à marcher jusque chez Arabella ! Ta jambe droite était en très mauvais état et je ne suis pas parvenue à la guérir complètement. Ton genoux et ta cheville étaient dans un tel état que tu vas certainement devoir marcher avec une cane jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Pour tes mains, tu devrais rapidement retrouver une dextérité suffisante pour écrire. Nous allons te donner quelques potions pour t'aider à remanger normalement. Au début, tu devras te contenter de soupe et de bouillies mais d'ici 3 ou 4 semaines tu pourras remanger des aliments solides. Un peu de pain puis des céréales et enfin, de la viande. »

« Y aura du beurre dans la soupe ? » Demanda t elle le regard suppliant.

Albus éclata de rire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Je crois qu'un bon bain ne serait pas du luxe hein princesse ? »

« En effet ! » Remarqua t elle en fronçant le nez de dégoût.

« Pompom, vous voulez bien l'aider ? Je vais aller voir si je ne lui trouve rien de mettable ! »

« Prenez un pyjama Albus ! Elle n'a pas encore l'autorisation de se lever. »

« Va pour un pyjama alors ! A plus tard mesdemoiselles ! » Salua t il élégamment en partant de l'infirmerie.

« Attention Aria, je vais te mettre sous sortilège de lévitation donc, ne bouge pas trop d'accord ? »

Aria hocha vivement la tête et se sentit décoller du lit et emmenée dans la salle de bain attenant à l'infirmerie. Pompom fit couler l'eau dans l'immense baignoire et la déposa doucement dedans. Aria poussa un soupir de bonheur. Elle avait toujours l'impression de revivre quand elle était dans l'eau. Qu'elle soit froide ou chaude d'ailleurs mais Pétunia ne lui autorisait qu'un sceau d'eau par semaine et s'était souvent très insuffisant pour enlever le sang qui la maculait ou la saleté. Là, s'était le paradis. Elle plongea sa tête sous l'eau et sourit en voyant ses longues mèches rousses reprendre de leur vigueur. Elle ferma les yeux en se laissant flotter et sourit. Elle sentait sa magie bouillonner dans ses veines et reprendre un peu de terrain sur son corps. Ses réserves se reformaient à vue d'œil. Définitivement, l'eau était son élément. En plus, elle était à bonne température, 37°. Ça avait quelque chose de rassurant. Comme de se retrouver dans le ventre de sa mère. Elle prit l'éponge et le savon et commença à se laver généreusement en évitant un maximum les plaies qui étaient encore en train de se refermer. Elle se lava trois fois les cheveux d'affilée avant de sortir avec l'aide de Pompom, propre comme un sous neuf. Elle s'assit difficilement devant un miroir et serra les dents en prenant la brosse. Elle commença à se démêler ses cheveux et y trouva un plaisir fou. C'était relaxant. Ses cheveux étaient d'un beau roux flamboyant et pas carotte comme les Weasley. Il y avait des petites mèches naturelles blondes, et des déclinaisons de rouge qui donnaient l'impression de voir du feu tandis que ses yeux étaient bleus très clair comme de l'eau de source et soulignés d'une fine bande émeraude. Entre chaque hématomes, on pouvait distinguer une peau très pâle, presque translucide et dépourvue de toute tâches de rousseurs.

« Ça va Aria ? » Demanda doucement Pompom, un petit sourire aux lèvres, en la regardant se détailler.

« Est-ce que je vais devoir retourner chez eux quand je serais guérie ? » Ne put elle s'empêcher de demander.

« Certainement pas ! » Tonna Dumbledore en entrant avec un paquet. « On va trouver une solution mais tu ne remettras jamais les pieds là bas ! »

Aria soupira de soulagement en lui faisait un petit sourire timide.

« Désolé si j'ai mis beaucoup de temps mais comme je ne trouvais rien de satisfaisant, je suis allé sur le chemin de traverse. Nous y irons plus tard ! » Sourit il en voyant le regard de sa petite fille s'illuminer. « Je t'ai donc acheté des chemises de nuit, des pyjamas et quelques vêtements pour quand tu pourras marcher avant que nous allions faire les magasins toi et moi. Je t'ai aussi pris quelques petites choses en plus. Je te laisse découvrir tout ça le temps que je trouve une solution pour que tu ne retournes pas chez ces moldus ! »

Il déposa les sacs près de la porte de la salle de bain et sortit après les avoir saluées. Pompom l'aida à passer un super pyjama en pilou gris garni de petits lapins roses et elle lui jeta une fois encore un sort de lévitation pour la remettre dans son lit. Pompom redressa le haut du lit pour lui permettre de rester assise et alla chercher le sachet surprise qu'elle déposa sur une chaise à côté d'Aria. Elle se pencha un peu et sortit une large couverture en polaire rose avec des licornes blanches. S'était assez marrant de voir un truc pareil quand vous avez en réalité plus de 500 ans et que vous appréciez particulièrement le noir. Mais bon, le geste était là et elle avait follement envie d'être la petite fifille à son grand père. Etre choyée et gâtée rien qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Elle sortit également un jeu d'échec version sorcier avec un livre qui expliquait les règles du jeu et les sortes d'entrées et d'attaques, un grand bloc de dessin avec des crayons de couleurs, des pots de peinture et tout le petit matériel pour peindre. Il lui avait pris d'autres livres sur les créatures magiques, les coutumes sorcières, les dons rares, les grands sorciers, les mythes et Avalon. Elle trouvait le choix un peu bizarre mais ce n'était pas comme si son grand père était quelqu'un de traditionnel. Elle attrapa un des crayons noirs et le laissa courir sur le papier, ôtant tout ce qu'elle avait en tête, tout ce qui la hantait ou la troublait. Elle fit même, de mémoire, un portrait de ses parents, un de Sirius, de Remus, puis vint les images de cette fameuse nuit où ses parents étaient morts.

Les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues quand elle eut terminé de dessiner le corps sans vie de sa mère et de son père. Elle reposa tout sur le côté et se rallongea en regardant par la fenêtre. Le sommeil eut vite raison d'elle et elle s'endormit légèrement apaisée d'avoir vidé son esprit de tout ce qui s'y trouvait. Albus passa la voir en fin d'après midi et sourit tristement en la voyant dormir. Il grimaça en voyant le premier dessin du bloc. Il ne savait pas trop si le fait qu'il n'y ait pas de couleur accentuait oui ou non le côté morbide du tableau. Mais il n'était pas sure qu'il aurait aimé voir du rouge dessus. Il regarda les autres dessins haussant un sourcil très impressionné devant la maîtrise qu'elle avait. Il eut un petit sourire en voyant James et Lily souriant sur une page. Elle avait redessiné sa famille et les moments les plus dramatiques de sa vie pour tenter de les exorciser. Elle s'était roulée en boule dans la douce couverture qu'il lui avait acheté. Il avait craint un moment qu'elle ne la trouve trop enfantine mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfance et que tout geste tendre devait être le bienvenu. Il enroula une mèche autour de son doigt et sourit en retrouvant la couleur et la texture qui la rendait unique quand elle était encore enfant. Il pouvait sentir la magie courir sous ses doigts. S'était déjà un très bon début.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors? Un avis? Vous laissez une review? GOOOOO 


	4. Chapter 4

Non, je ne vais pas m'étendre sur son enfance, sa jeunesse... Ca m'intéresse pas des masses!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 3

En deux semaines, sont état se développa au delà de toutes les espérances de Pompom. Cependant, l'infirmière avait eu raison sur un point, sa jambe ne marcherait plus jamais comme avant. Elle était encore raide et lui faisait mal quand elle s'appuyait dessus mais au moins, elle avait repris des forces et était autorisée à sortir de son lit. Albus lui avait déniché une béquille moldue ce qui l'aidait beaucoup mais elle n'allait pas pouvoir la garder tout le temps. Albus lui avait fait une chambre dans son appartement à lui. Une belle et grande chambre avec un petit bureau, une grande bibliothèque encore vide, une immense penderie tout aussi vide, un beau lit bien moelleux couvert de peluches en tout genre et de toutes les couleurs. Personne n'était venu la voir pendant ces deux semaines. D'après Pompom, Albus avait menacé tout le personnel présent pour qu'on lui foute la paix. Quelque part, elle lui en était très reconnaissante. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la regarde avec pitié.

« Prête à quitter l'infirmerie Niniane ? » Demanda Albus en souriant.

« Assez oui ! C'est trop blanc à mon goût ! »

Il gloussa et prit le grand sac qui contenait tout ce qu'il lui avait acheté depuis deux semaines pendant qu'elle empoignait sa béquille. Elle le suivit courageusement ignorant tous ses muscles qui protestaient vivement et se laissa tomber sur son lit à bout de souffle.

« Ça va Nini ? » S'enquit il inquiet.

« Je vais devoir faire un peu de sport ! » Ricana t elle faiblement. « Ce petit trajet m'a épuisée ! »

« Repose toi alors ! Quand tu iras mieux, nous irons faire des courses sur le chemin de Traverse. »

« Je vais rester avec toi ? »

« Ah oui je ne te l'ai pas dit… Ça ne reste qu'une vague idée alors, si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais… »

« Arrête de noyer le dragon grand père ! »

« D'accord. Je pensais t'adopter officiellement. Comme ça, nous pourrions reformer une véritable famille et tu n'aurais pas à avoir peur d'être remise chez les Dursley. »

« Et je pourrais porter ton nom ? »

« Si tu le veux oui ! »

« Aria Dumbledore Potter. Ça va bien non ? »

« Dois je en conclure que tu es d'accord ? »

« Bien sur ! »

« Dans ce cas, je vais aller chercher les papiers au ministère. Repose toi bien en attendant ! »

Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front et sortit de sa chambre. Aria ferma les yeux et s'assoupit tout de suite, un sourire aux lèvres.

« » « » « »

En fin de journée, elle était officiellement devenue Aria Dumbledore, la petite fille d'Albus Dumbledore. Elle insista pour aller seule jusqu'à la grande salle et crapahuta avec sa troisième jambe jusqu'à la grande porte où elle fut forcée de reprendre son souffle. Elle plaqua le sourire le plus convainquant qu'elle avait en magasin et entra. Avec sa petite jupe, il n'était pas difficile de voir que sa jambe droite s'arquait méchamment mais aucun ne fit de commentaire. Même pas une infime grimace.

« Chers amis, pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne la connaissez pas, voici ma petite fille Aria. Aria Dumbledore Potter. Elle restera dorénavant avec nous alors habituez vous à la voir traîner dans le château. » Sourit Albus en lui indiquant une chaise à côté de lui.

Elle salua tous les professeurs chaleureusement, Severus y compris, et alla s'asseoir près de son grand père qui lui mit une espèce de purée de couleur bizarre dans son assiette. Elle grimaça un peu mais mangea néanmoins de bon cœur. Elle avait très faim.

« Alors Aria, que comptes tu faire cette après midi ? » Demanda gentiment Mcgonagall.

« Je ne sais pas encore ! Je vais essayer d'aller me promener dans le parc. »

« Tu n'es pas encore remise ! » Intervint Dumbledore.

« Et ce n'est pas en restant dans mon lit que je me remettrais. J'ai besoin de bouger grand père et si mon corps refuse de coopérer alors, il devra s'arranger avec mon esprit ! »

« Tu as le caractère de ta mère ! » Ronchonna t il. « Très bien ! Fais comme tu veux mais reste en vue ! »

« Promis ! Je n'irais pas plus loin que mes forces ! »

Ça sembla le rassurer et ils terminèrent le repas en silence.

A peine était elle arrivée aux grandes portes du château qu'elle était déjà essoufflée. Sa jambe la lançait douloureusement mais elle se força à avancer encore un peu. Du haut de son bureau, Albus la surveillait avec Severus près de lui. Il pouvait voir qu'elle souffrait. Elle tremblait un peu et elle faisait souvent des pauses mais elle continuait encore et toujours en direction du lac. Il aurait bien du le savoir. Enfant, elle faisait déjà tout pour échapper à la surveillance de ses parents et essayait toujours d'atteindre les points d'eaux à proximité. Elle adorait l'eau et aux vues de ses ascendances, s'était tout à fait normal. La pente descendait dangereusement et elle glissa, tomba et roula un peu. Albus se précipita vers la porte mais Severus l'arrêta avant qu'il ne sorte.

« Laissez là ! » Conseilla t il doucement. « Son futur risque d'être bien pire qu'une simple chute ! Elle doit pouvoir faire ça toute seule. »

Albus hocha doucement la tête quoique inquiet quand même et se re-posta près de sa fenêtre pour continuer sa surveillance. Elle s'était effectivement remise sur ses jambes et continuait sa route vers le lac.

« Elle est tenace ! » Remarqua Severus.

« Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix ! » Souffla sombrement Albus.

« C'est son oncle qui lui a fait ça ? »

« Son oncle et son cousin oui ! Elle s'est enfuie quand elle a compris qu'il n'allait plus se contenter de la frapper. »

Il sourit en la voyant s'installer sur un rocher près du lac. Elle enleva doucement ses chaussures et plongea ses pieds dans l'eau avec un visage qu'il devinait extatique. Severus prit congé de lui et Albus s'attabla à son bureau pour de la paperasse.

« » « » « »

« Grande père… Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Sirius ? » Demanda t elle soudain quelques jours plus tard.

Il était en train d'écrire et suspendit sa plume.

« Il a été condamné à la prison à vie ! »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Le meurtre de Peter Pettigrow et de 12 moldus ! »

« Pettigrow était un mangemort ! »

« Ça n'a jamais été prouvé Aria et ma seule parole ne comptait pas vraiment. »

« Il n'a pas eu de vrai procès ? »

« Il a été arrêté quelques heures après la mort de tes parents. La nouvelle de la mort de Voldemort se propageait dans le monde sorcier et tous ceux qui ont été arrêtés n'ont pas tous été jugés. Surtout dans le cas de Sirius que l'on a retrouvé au milieu de la rue moldue détruite avec sa baguette à la main. »

« Qu' a t on retrouvé de Pettigrow ? »

« Un orteil ! »

Un orteil ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? Normalement, s'était un doigt !!

« Je voudrais le voir ! » Décida t elle fermement.

« Aria, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Il est accusé d'être un mangemort et d'avoir contribué à la mort de tes parents ! »

« Mais c'est faux ! Et je sais qu'il n'a pas tué ces moldus ! Je t'en prie grand père ! Je dois le voir. Il ne me mentira pas. »

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire mais je ne te promets rien ! Tu es prête à aller sur le chemin de traverse ? Hagrid va t'accompagner, achète simplement le stricte nécessaire et on ira ensemble pour le reste ! Oh et Ollivander m'a demandé de te dire de passer par son magasin et qu'il avait quelque chose pour toi ! »

« D'accord j'irais ! Je vais rejoindre Hagrid. A tout à l'heure grand père et ne te fatigue pas trop ! » Sourit elle mutine en l'embrassant doucement sur la joue.

Il gloussa un peu et la regarda partir en soupirant. Organiser une rencontre entre elle et Sirius n'allait pas être une chose facile mais il devait y arriver. Il avait parfaitement confiance en sa petite fille et si elle le croyait innocent alors, ça méritait d'être approfondi.

« » « » « »

Hagrid soupira en prenant encore un paquet. Elle avait absolument tenu à utiliser son propre argent pour ses achats d'aujourd'hui et il se contentait seulement d'attendre hors des magasins et de porter toutes les choses qu'elle achetait. Entre livres et vêtements, on pouvait dire qu'elle allait s'amuser. Elle s'arrêta devant un magasin d'instruments de musique et bondit littéralement sur le malheureux violon qui n'en demandait pas tant. Un vampire lui avait appris a en jouer au 23ème siècle. Ydor, le dernier grand amour de sa vie. Elle secoua la tête pour en chasser le souvenir douloureux qui la hantait encore et acheta le violon qu'elle confia également à Hagrid quoique avec plus de réticence. Elle termina ses achats par le magasin de monsieur Ollivander qui sourit en la voyant entrer.

« Quand votre grand père m'a dit qu'il vous faudrait une cane, je me suis souvenu que j'en avais une qui devait vous revenir de droit. Elle est un peu spéciale ! » Sourit il mystérieusement en allant la chercher.

La cane était une véritable œuvre d'art. on aurait dit qu'elle était en argent ou un autre métal blanc gravée avec de très vieilles runes qu'elle avait déjà vu quelque part. le pommeau représentait une femme à genoux, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et les yeux représentés par deux petits saphirs. S'était tout simplement magnifique. Il sourit en la lui présentant et tourna un peu la femme avant de la détacher du reste de la cane. Il y avait un creux pour mettre une baguette. Il la remit à sa place et appuya sur les bras croisés. Il y eut une espèce de déclic et une lame sortit du bout du bâton. Quand elle retourna dans son fourreau il le lui tendit et elle le prit à pleine main avec un petit sourire. S'était déjà bien mieux. La femme épousait sa petite main à la perfection et on aurait dit que la cane elle même s'adaptait à ses besoins et à sa taille. Elle poussa un petit cri quand une petit aiguille lui rentra dans la paume et regarda ébahie la goutte de sang aller colorer les lèvres de la statue.

« Si quelqu'un d'autre que vous essaie de s'en emparer, je le plaindrais de toute mes forces ! » Sourit il.

« Combien vous dois-je ? »

« Rien du tout miss Potter. Cette cane était pour vous ! »

« Merci monsieur Ollivander ! » Sourit elle doucement en sortant avec sa nouvelle cane.

Ils rentrèrent à Poudlard et elle alla ranger toutes ses affaires dans sa chambre. Au moins, ça changerait des vêtements roses que son grand père lui avait acheté.

« » « » « »

« Aria, le chef des aurors m'a contacté. Il a accepté de nous laisser aller voir Sirius ! » Annonça Albus quelques jours avant la rentrée scolaire.

« C'est vrai ? Quand ? »

« Cette après midi ! Nous serons accompagnés par des aurors. On dirait que ton statut de survivante a joué plus que mon titre de mage ! » Gloussa t il.

« Je vais m'habiller ! » S'exclama t elle ravie en retournant dans sa chambre.

Elle voulait être au top de son avantage. A part sa jambe, elle n'avait plus aucune séquelle du traitement chez les Dursley. 1 mois à peine. Pompom avait déclaré que s'était prodigieux, elle savait que s'était sa magie qui avait fait vite à se régénérer. Elle prit une rapide douche et se lava soigneusement les cheveux avant de les boucler en les séchant. Elle passa une petite robe noire en velours, des hautes chaussette noire qui limiterait l'impression arquée de ses genoux, un manteau noir en cotte de velours et vissa un béret noir sur le haut de son crane. Même si s'était très sombre, ça tranchait avec ses longs cheveux roux.

« Je suis prête ! » S'écria t elle en débarquant dans la grande salle.

Elle aurait volontiers courut si elle avait pu.

« Tu n'as pas envie de manger un peu ? » Proposa t il en souriant.

Elle soupira mais s'installa néanmoins dans la chaise à côté de la sienne avant de se servir. Ni vu ni connu, elle déposa un mouchoir sur ses genoux et mis dedans du pain, des fruits, du fromage et un peu de bacon. Quand la serviette commença à déborder, elle la ferma soigneusement et la glissa dans sa poche. Albus alla chercher sa cape et prit la main de sa petite fille dans la sienne avant de trensplaner pour Azkaban. Elle frissonna involontairement en voyant des espèces de corbeaux voler au dessus de la bâtisse mais elle savait qu'ils n'étaient pas réels. S'était comme ça depuis qu'elle était petit. Ce genre d'images lui disaient si une personne ou un lieu étaient surs.

« Ça va Niniane ? »

« Je n'aime pas cet endroit mais ça ira ! »

Il resserra sa prise sur sa main et ils entrèrent ensemble dans la prison. Une escouade d'auror les attendaient dans un vestibule.

« Professeur Dumbledore, miss Potter, le ministre de la magie nous a demandé de vous escorter jusqu'à la cellule du condamné 452, Sirius Black ! » Déclara celui qui semblait être le chef de la garnison.

« C'est très aimable au ministre de la magie de penser à notre sécurité ! » Sourit Albus un rien sarcastique.

Les aurors semblèrent remarquer le sarcasme mais n'en tinrent pas compte et leur firent signe de les suivre. Ils traversèrent de nombreux couloirs où les cris des condamnés étaient très peu rassurant. Des murmures parcouraient les prisonniers en voyant l'étrange cortège traverser la lugubre bâtisse.

« Black ! T'as de la visite ! » Cria un auror en frappant les barreaux de sa cellule.

Une chose sale bougea et fit grincer les ressort de la paillasse avant de tourner son regard hanté vers eux. Ses yeux se chargèrent d'espoir en regardant Dumbledore puis, les larmes apparurent en voyant la petite chose à ses côtés qui ne le lachait pas du regard.

« Ouvrez la porte s'il vous plait ! » Demanda t elle doucement.

« Aria… »

« La porte ! » Siffla t elle sèchement.

Albus soupira et déverrouilla la porte. Elle entra sans peur dans la cellule de Sirius et s'approcha à petits pas. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, tendant la main vers elle comme s'il craignait de la voir disparaître. Elle ferma les yeux en le laissant prendre sa joue dans sa main. Il la tira vers lui d'un seul coup et éclata en sanglot contre la veste de son manteau. Il ne cessait de répéter qu'il était désolé et qu'il n'aurait jamais du la laisser ce soir là.

« Je ne t'en veux pas Sirius. Ce n'était pas ta faute. »

Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux puis le visage quand il le leva vers elle à la recherche de colère ou de haine mais il ne trouva qu'une intense tendresse et beaucoup de tristesse.

« Tu ne l'as pas fait n'est-ce pas ? Tuer ces moldus ! »

« Non ! J'étais parti à la recherche de Peter et quand je l'ai retrouvé, il était dans une rue bondée de moldus. Il a hurlé des trucs sans queue ni tête mais sa baguette était cachée dans son dos. Il a jeté un sort qui a détruit toute la rue mais cet espèce de con s'est aussi jeté un sort sur un pied en tentant de me viser et il s'est sectionné un orteil. Je trouvais ça tellement stupide que j'ai éclaté de rire mais après t'avoir laissé, mes nerfs ont craqués et quand les aurors m'ont retrouvé, ils ont tous cru que j'étais devenu fou et il m'ont enfermé ici sans procès et après avoir détruits ma baguette. Jamais je n'aurais pu tuer qui que ce soit de sang froid mais crois bien que si je remets la main sur Peter, je serais moins clément ! »

Elle voyait combien ça lui faisait du bien de parler de ça. Il n'en avait probablement jamais eu l'occasion.

« Et toi tu vas bien ? Je te trouve un peu maigre et un peu pâle ! Et pourquoi tu marches avec une cane ? »

« Je vais bien Sirius ne t'inquiète pas. J'habite à Poudlard avec grand père et si j'ai une cane, c'est parce que je suis tombée et que je me suis cassé le genoux et la cheville. Ce n'est vraiment pas grave ne t'inquiète pas. En plus, je te ferais remarqué que pour pâle et maigre, tu me bats à plates coutures ! »

« Le service dans ce restaurant est déplorable ! » Plaisanta t il joyeusement. « Et la nourriture est infecte ! »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et eut un petit sourire mutin en plongeant sa main dans sa poche et en sortant le carré de tissus rempli de vraie nourriture.

« Que ton grand cœur soit béni ! » Souffla t il en enfournant un bout de bacon dans sa bouche.

« Eh ! Ce n'est pas réglementaire ! » S'exclama l'un des aurors.

« Vous avez envoyé un innocent à Azkaban alors, croyez bien que je m'en fous ! Vous comptez faire quoi ? M'enfermer dans la même cellule que lui ? Prévenir le ministre ? Faites donc et je lui donnerais ma façon de penser même si je n'ai que 10 ans ! » Claqua t elle sèchement mais avec toute la grandeur dont elle disposait.

Albus la regarda ahuri pas habitué à la voir comme ça. D'habitude, elle était aussi douce que le miel. Mais elle semblait tenir énormément à son parrain et peut être même plus ! Des recherches généalogiques s'imposaient sur la famille Black. Il regarda amusé Sirius se goinfrer avec les petites choses qu'elle avait piqué à Poudlard. La coquine !! Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

« Et s'il prenait du véritasérum ? » Proposa Aria.

« Ça le disculperait mais il devrait attendre qu'on retrouve Pettigrow ! »

« Les moldus ont un système que l'on appelle la liberté surveillée ! Ça signifie qu'un accusé en attente de jugement peut vivre normalement mais que chaque semaine, il doit aller au poste de police pour faire acte de présence. Certains ont même une espèce de bracelet qui les force à rester dans un certain périmètre sinon, une alarme se déclenche et les policiers arrivent immédiatement. Vous pourriez peut être en parler au ministre non ? Ça vaudrait le coup d'essayer ! »

« Ce sont de très bonnes idées Aria ! J'aimerais cependant savoir comment tu peux savoir tout ça et comment tu peux être au courant du véritasérum ! »

« Je n'en sais rien grand père ! Je le sais c'est tout ! C'est le cas avec beaucoup d'autres choses. J'ai regardé le programme de première année de potion et métamorphose et je connais déjà tout. Idem pour la seconde, troisième, quatrième, cinquième, sixième et dernière année ! De la même façon dont je me souviens de tout ou bien dont je connais des détails que je ne devrais pas sur certaines personnes que je n'avais jamais vue. Je le sais, c'est tout ! »

« Je vais aller chercher le ministre ! » Prévint l'un des aurors. « Professeur Dumbledore, auriez vous moyen d'obtenir du véritasérum ? »

« A Poudlard oui ! Mon maître de potion doit en avoir dans sa réserve ! Je vais y aller tout de suite ! »

« Moi je reste ici ! » Intervint Aria avec une mine buttée.

Albus hocha doucement la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres et ils disparurent, laissant juste un garde.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors? Vous avez quand même bien aimé?? Laissez une review! GOOO 


	5. Chapter 5

Kikou à tous

Tout d'abord et bien que ça soit une évidence, non, je ne suis pas morte. Disons que depuis un an et demi, j'ai repris le boulot, ma fille va à l'école et j'avais moins de temps pour moi sans oublier qu'Harry Potter commençait à s'essouffler et à m'essouffler. Je reviens donc dans l'arène avec certaines de mes fics, je vous préviens, ça prendra du temps mais je n'abandonne pas. Je les terminerais peut être d'ici 10 ans mais bon, je terminerais !

Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

« C'est risqué de parler comme ça à des aurors jeune fille ! » Gloussa Sirius en s'installant sur sa paillasse miteuse.

« S'ils faisaient moins de bourdes, ça n'arriverait pas ! Comment tu vas toi ? »

« Je crois que je viens de vivre mes plus belles minutes depuis 9 ans ! Les dernières plus belles minutes furent quand tu as prononcé mon prénom pour la première fois, l'autre c'est quand tu es née et quand j'ai rencontré ton père ! »

« Toute une histoire d'amour avec la famille Potter dis donc ! » Plaisanta t elle de bon cœur.

« Tu n'en as pas idée ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux de te voir Nini ! »

« Je crois que si ! » Soupira t elle en s'installant sur ses genoux.

Même son odeur ne lui faisait rien en ce moment. Elle était trop bien où elle était.

« Je risque de te refiler des poux, des puces, des tiques, des morpions ou autres joyeusetés de ce genre ! » Marmonna t il gêné.

« Tu es devenu l'arche de Noé des bêbêtes ? » Gloussa t elle amusée.

« C'est pas particulièrement voulu ! »

« J'imagines oui ! Mais ça sera bientôt fini ! » Affirma t elle avec foi. « Sinon, je te ferais évader ! » Termina t elle avec un sourire brillant.

« Une vraie maraudeuse ! Mais dis donc, à 10 ans, t'es pas censée parler poupée Barbie et Walt Disney ? »

« Ça doit être de vivre avec des adultes qui m'a fait oublié comment vivent les petites filles de 10 ans ! » Plaisanta t elle faiblement.

« Si je sors d'ici avant ta rentrée à Poudlard, crois bien que je vais te faire rajeunir d'un coup ! »

« Chiche ! »

« Oh ! Tu cours un risque en me mettant au défit jeune fille ! »

Il se lança donc dans une séance de chatouilles et elle éclata de rire en se retrouvant collée sur la paillasse malodorante.

« Je vois que l'on s'amuse bien ici ! » Railla Albus en arrivant le véritasérum.

« Dumbledore ! Que signifie ceci ? » Tonna Fudge en courant dans le couloir. « Qu'est-ce qu'Aria Potter fait dans la cellule de celui qui a trahi ses parents ? »

Aria sentit un courant glacé lui traverser le dos. Quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose n'était pas comme chez elle. Elle voyait des rats tourner en rond autour de Fudge. Elle voyait des choses qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu. D'habitude, elle connaissait déjà tout sur tout le monde et n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer mais là, elle voyait très clairement son aura qui l'entourait. La couleur n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance. Gris très clair. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait plus était cette espèce de tresse noire, verte émeraude et argentée. Fudge était un mangemort ? Quand il fit un pas dans la cellule, elle se souvint pourquoi dans le futur, elle était considérée comme la bête noire des milices moldues et pourquoi même certains vampires avaient peur d'elle. Même les douleurs de sa jambe n'avaient plus d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait étaient les vagues noires qui se dégageaient de Fudge tandis qu'il s'approchait lentement d'eux. Elle appuya sur les bras de la statue et d'un geste vif et rapide, elle plaça la lame sous la gorge du ministre de la magie.

« Grand père ! Tu veux bien vérifier le bras droit de monsieur le ministre ? »

Les aurors sursautèrent comme Fudge qui ne pouvait détacher son regard des yeux bleus glaciers d'Aria. Il n'y avait plus la moindre trace émeraude et son pouvoir était écrasant. Albus détacha lentement la manche du ministre. Il y avait effectivement une faible marque mais ce n'était pas possible de savoir si oui ou non, s'était la marque des ténèbres. Elle posa doucement son index dessus et le ministre tomba à genoux en gémissant. La marque était complètement noire et bien apparente.

« Sirius approchait de la vérité n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda t elle calmement. « En tant que second du chef des aurors avec mon père, ils se doutaient tous les deux qu'il y avait une taupe au ministère. Beaucoup soupçonnaient Malefoy ce qui n'était pas faux mais vous étiez également dans le lot ! Je brûle, ou je gèle monsieur le futur ex Ministre ? »

« Sale petite garce ! » Feula t il en se relevant. « Ça aurait pu continuer mais non ! Mon maître savait que tu étais dangereuse, jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il avait à ce point raison. Vu le prix que ça m'a coûté, ces moldus auraient du te tuer ! »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Sirius largué.

Les aurors empoignèrent Fudge mais celui ci se rebiffa et parvint à attraper sa baguette avant de la pointer sur elle. Il hurla le sortilège de la mort. Sans réfléchir, Sirius l'agrippa dans ses bras prêt à mourir pour elle et au dernier moment, un bouclier bleu et vert les entoura faiblement et avala le sort. Dumbledore stupéfixa le ministre avant d'accourir près de sa petite fille et de Sirius qui se regardaient avec de l'étonnement et autre chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à décrire.

« En tant que président du Magenmaggot, je demande à ce que le détenu Sirius Black soit relâché et placé sous ma garde jusqu'à l'élection d'un nouveau ministre et jusqu'à un véritable procès. » Déclara Albus d'une voix forte.

« Oui monsieur le directeur. »

« Aria ! » S'exclama Sirius en rattrapant in-extremis sa filleule qui chutait au sol inconsciente. « Ne la touchez pas ! » Feula t il en voyant les aurors se précipiter pour la prendre.

« Sirius, est-ce que vous pensez que vous êtes assez fort pour la prendre ? » Demanda calmement Albus bien que son air démentait ce qu'il pensait réellement.

« Oui professeur ! »

Pour le prouver, il la souleva dans ses bras et cala sa tête dans son cou. Il vacilla un peu sur ses jambes mais tint bon et passa à côté des aurors soulagés. Il allait enfin sortir de là et c'est Fudge qui allait prendre sa place. Les miracles existaient finalement. Le soleil irrita ses yeux habitués à l'obscurité quand il sortit enfin de la prison. L'air était salé, probablement à cause des embruns. Les vagues s'écrasaient sur les rochés et après 9 ans de prison, il trouvait que s'était le second plus beau spectacle que de sa vie. Le premier étant sans aucun doute la petite chose qu'il serrait contre lui jusqu'à l'en étouffer.

« Ça va Sirius ? Vous êtes très pâle. »

« Ça ira mieux une fois que je serais à Poudlard professeur ! »

« Je ne suis plus professeur depuis bien longtemps. Il est peut être temps que vous m'appeliez Albus ! Montez dans le bateau. Je n'aime pas cet endroit. »

« Moi non plus ! » Confia Sirius en soupirant de bien être quand il s'assit dans la barque.

Une fois sur la rive ils prirent un portoloin pour Poudlard où Sirius refusa une fois de plus de lâcher sa filleule si ce n'était pas pour la mettre dans un lit d'hôpital.

« Black ! Aria… Albus, expliquez vous. »

« Sirius est innocent, Fudge est un mangemort et Aria s'est évanouie. Dans les grandes lignes bien sur ! Sirius est sous ma garde tant qu'on change de ministre et qu'on lui donne un véritable procès. Je vous les laisse, j'ai quelques personnes à prévenir ! »

« Albus ! » Intervint Sirius. « Que voulait dire Fudge en disant qu'au prix où il avait payé les moldus d'Aria, ils auraient du la tuer ? »

« J'ai pensé que mettre Aria chez son oncle et sa tante serait une meilleure idée en attendant que le monde magique retrouve son calme mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme je l'espérais. Elle s'est enfuie il y a 1 mois et s'est réfugiée chez Arabella Figg. Elle est restée un très long moment à l'infirmerie et si elle marche avec une cane, s'est de leur faute. » Soupira t il. « Mais aujourd'hui, elle va mieux et je l'ai officiellement adopté puisque de toute manière, je suis son grand père. J'ai fais une grosse erreur ce jour là et je vais m'employer à me faire pardonner jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Mais je le ferais avec grand plaisir ! A présent, je vous laisse. »

« Suivez moi jeune homme ! » Ordonna Pompom en lui indiquant la salle de bain. « Déshabillez vous tout de suite et plongez dans l'eau. Je ne tiens pas à voir les puce envahir mon infirmerie. »

Un peu honteux, il obéit et soupira en s'immergeant dans l'eau bien chaude. Pompom lui déposa de nombreux flacons sur le côté, lotions anti puces, tiques, poux, morpions et autres joyeusetés. Il se frotta fortement le corps en détachant la crasse agglutinée depuis 9 ans. Ce n'était vraiment pas joyeux. Une fois tout propre, Pompom le fit asseoir sur une chaise et lui recoupa les cheveux assez court derrière et laissa quelques longues mèches devant pour couvrir son regard bleu légèrement hanté. Elle le rasa méticuleusement puis, s'attaqua a son hygiène dentaire. 9 ans sans voir une brosse à dent ou même du dentifrice, ça laissait des marques.

« Il faudra manger pour te remplumer et faire un peu de sport pour dénouer tes muscles mais dans l'ensemble, tu vas plutôt bien Sirius ! » Sourit l'infirmière en le tutoyant de nouveau comme quand il était étudiant.

« Et Aria Pompom ? Comment va t elle réellement ? »

« Du a la malnutrition et aux mauvais traitements, elle a un retard de croissance, ses muscles étaient atrophiés, tous les os de son corps ont été brisés une fois minimum. Sans cane, elle ne pourra pas s'appuyer sur sa jambe droite. Le plus gros est passé et maintenant, elle peut de nouveau manger des choses solides. Son morale est bon mais elle se souvient de chaque moments de sa vie depuis qu'elle est née et la mort de ses parents en fait malheureusement partie. Sinon, c'est une petite fille têtue, courageuse, trop mature pour son âge et très intelligente qui refuse de se laisser enfermer dans les possibilités réduites de son corps. Ses réserves de magie étaient à plat quand elle est arrivée ici et même en un mois, elles ne sont pas encore au top niveau ce qui explique sa perte de conscience. Elle est amusante mais elle a un fichu caractère ! . »

« C'est ce que j'ai cru voir oui ! »

« Vous devriez aller manger Sirius ! »

« Ça vous dérange si je mange ici ? Je n'ai pas envie de la laisser tout de suite. »

« Je vais demander à un elfe de vous apporter de quoi manger. Installez vous et s'il y a le moindre problème, prévenez moi. »

« Je n'y manquerais pas ! »

Il passa une simple chemise blanche remonter sur des bras vierges de toutes marques et un pantalon noir avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise près du lit d'Aria qui dormait à poing fermés. Son pauvre petit ange avait été battu. Il se jeta sur le plateau repas et dévora le tout avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire quidditch. Rassasié, soulagé, il se glissa aux côtés de sa filleule et sourit quand elle vint se serrer contre lui. A partir de maintenant, il allait la protéger et ce même s'il devait y laisser sa peau.

« » « » « »

Albus haussa un sourcil en voyant Remus débarquer dans son bureau le souffle court et haletant.

« Ou… Sont… Ils ? » Gargouilla t il en s'appuyant sur une chaise.

« Asseyez vous Remus, je dois vous mettre au courant de certaines choses. Un thé ? »

« Non merci Albus. Que se passe t il ? »

« Comme je vous l'ai écrit, Aria et Sirius sont dans nos murs. J'ai été dans l'obligation de retirer Aria des soins de ses moldus il y a un mois. Ou plutôt, la retirer de leur négligence ! Elle se souvient d'absolument tout depuis sa naissance y compris la mort de ses parents. Elle a tenu à aller voir Sirius parce qu'elle ne le croyait pas coupable et elle avait raison. Il semblerait que Fudge était la grosse taupe du ministère que nous avons eu tant de mal à trouver. Sirius est sous ma surveillance jusqu'à son véritable procès le temps que l'on élise un nouveau ministre. La nouvelle ne sera rendue publique que demain. Il y a autre chose… »

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que Sirius vous aurait fait part de certains… pouvoirs étranges ? Ou des rêves qu'il faisait quand il était plus jeune ? Une ascendance étrange ? »

« Avant qu'il ne s'enfuie de chez ses parents il m'a dit que pendant les vacances, quand il était triste, il voyait toujours un ange. »

« Un ange ? »

« Je ne suis pas certain que ça soit vraiment un ange. S'était une personne qui le consolait quand il allait mal. Ça a continué sporadiquement quand il vivait chez les Potter. Sirius était beaucoup plus puissant que bon nombre de sorciers d'âge mur mais il n'a jamais voulu faire un étalage de ses pouvoirs et si je me souviens bien, il avait un rapport très proche avec la terre. »

« Bien ! Je vais vous emmener les voir. Aux dernières nouvelles, Aria dormait encore et Sirius faisait un petit somme. »

Il lui demanda de le suivre et ils se rendirent ensemble jusqu'à l'infirmerie où un Sirius méconnaissable dormait à poings fermés, Aria roulée en boule dans ses bras, la tête posée sur son cœur et un sourire béat au visage.

« Hum… Sirius ! » Souffla Albus en lui secouant l'épaule.

Sirius se réveilla immédiatement, le regard incendiaire et prêt à attaquer quiconque voulait faire mal à sa filleule.

« Ce n'est que moi Sirius. Regarde qui est venu te voir ! »

« Remus ! » Souffla Sirius en se détachant doucement d'Aria qui grogna un peu dans son sommeil.

« T'as bonne mine pour un ex taulard ! » Se moqua de bon cœur Remus avant de le serrer dans ses bras. « Tu m'as manqué Sirius ! »

« Toi aussi tu m'as manqué Moony. Comment as tu pu croire que j'avais tué ces moldus ? »

« Je ne voulais pas le croire mais les preuves n'étaient pas vraiment en ta faveur. Que vas tu faire maintenant ? »

« Emmener ma filleule à Disneyland, à Paris, à Rome, un peu partout dans le monde avant sa rentrée scolaire l'année prochaine. Ça ne vous dérange pas Albus ? »

« Pas du tout Sirius. L'année scolaire commence après demain et j'avoue que j'avais un peu peur de ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir faire pendant cette année. Il faudra bien sur voir si elle est d'accord ! »

« Elle l'est ! » Bailla Aria en se relevant. « Bonjour tonton Moony. Tu viens avec nous ? »

« Tu sais ce qui est perturbant avec le fait que tu te souviennes de tout ? C'est que nous, on ne te connaît plus ! La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu avais 1 an et demi alors que maintenant, tu as 10 ans. Ceci dit, non, je ne crois pas que je vais venir avec vous. Pas que je ne le veuille pas mais j'ai quelques soucis de santé et… »

« Je me souviens aussi du fait que tu es un loup garou ! » Pointa t elle malicieusement.

« Bien, donc, je suis un loup garou et j'ai quelques soucis avec ma meute pour le moment donc, je ne pourrais malheureusement pas vous accompagner mais dès que je suis libre, si vous voyagez toujours, je vous rejoindrais. Cela te semble t il acceptable Aria ? »

« Assez oui ! Fais attention avec ta meute ! J'ai pas envie de retrouver tes dents sur le collier d'un autre loup garou ! »

« Où as tu appris ça ? »

« Ça fait partie des choses que je sais naturellement. T'as une meilleure tête Sirius ! » Gloussa t elle en se frottant les yeux.

« Aria, comment as tu su que Fudge était un mangemort ? »

« C'est difficile a expliquer. Quand je suis en présence de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un de mauvais, je vois… je ne sais pas comment qualifier ça. Des visions peut être ou ce genre de chose. Pour Fudge, s'était des rats. Des rats qui couraient autour de lui pour ensuite se fondre en lui. C'est comme ça que j'ai su qu'il était méchant. Il y avait son aura aussi. Elle était grise mais elle était également entourée de noir, de vert et d'argent. C'est la couleur de l'aura de Voldemort. il n'est pas mort grand père. Il attend son heure en puisant dans la magie de ses mangemorts. Il est faible mais je sais qu'il vit encore. Je peux le sentir. »

Sirius s'installa à ses côtés et la prit sur ses genoux en l'enfermant dans un cocon de chaleur et de tendresse. Albus les regarda faire. Il était temps qu'il fasse des recherches ! Ça pressait !

« Dites moi Sirius, est-ce que vous conservez comme les Malefoy votre arbre généalogique dans un coin ? »

« A Square Grimmaud Albus. Mais je crois que je ne suis plus dessus ! » Railla t il sarcastique. « Pourquoi ? »

« Oh ! Une idée qui me traversait l'esprit ! »

« Un rapport avec Rose Dulac grand père ? »

« Tu es agaçante Aria ! Oui, ça a un rapport avec elle ! Principalement avec son ancêtre ! Tu n'es pas… »

« Prête ! » Termina t elle pour lui. « Je ferais des recherches de mon côté de toute manière ! » Sourit elle très amusée.

« Pire que sa mère ! » Déclarèrent les 3 hommes en même temps.

A suivre…

* * *

bon, même si j'ai été très vilaine, ca ne vous empêche pas de me donner votre impression!

Bisous et oubliez pas les reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Pour tous ceux qui se posent la question, oui, les autres fics reviendront un jour ou l'autre. je suis juste en train de me replonger dans Harry Potter. imaginez quand même que j'ai oublié pleins de trucs dessus donc, il me faut un peu de temps pour me remettre dans le bain. mais les suites arriveront, pas d'inquiétude à avoir. d'ailleurs, si vous pouviez me dire lesquelles ont votre priorité, ca m'arrangerait!!

Du reste, je suis en train de plancher sur une nouvelle fic ( déjà 3 chapitres d'écrits) et à mon grand désespoir, je n'ai plus personne pour les lire et me donner leurs avis alors, Efriliane, Caro, Naku, REVENEZ!!!

* * *

Chapitre 5

« Par quoi veux tu commencer ? » Demanda Sirius en entrant un matin dans sa chambre.

« Pardon ? »

« C'est la rentrée scolaire aujourd'hui. Les élèves arriveront ce soir. Demain, nous partirons et Albus est d'accord. Par quoi veux tu commencer ? »

« J'en sais rien moi ! Il est 10 heures, je viens juste de me réveiller alors, excuse moi si la seule réponse que je puisse te donner est : Laisse moi jusqu'à ce soir pour te faire une liste de ce que je veux voir ! »

« D'accord ! Je te laisse dans ce cas ! »

Elle soupira quand il partit et ressortit le livre qu'elle était en train de lire. S'était probablement très mal de piquer des livres dans la réserve de l'école mais elle n'aimait pas particulièrement rester dans le noir. Elle sourit en voyant ce qu'elle cherchait et son sourire s'estompa petit à petit. Alors c'est ça ! S'était ça qui l'avait chiffonnée quand sa mère avait annoncé le nom de sa propre mère. Comment cet enfoiré de Voldemort l'avait il su ? Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Une idée complètement folle. Quitte à tout changer alors pourquoi pas ? Que risquait elle ?

Elle attrapa sa cane, mit son livre sur son lit et alla faire sa toilette avant d'aller prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle claqua le livre devant son grand père et ouvert à la bonne page avant de se dresser de toute sa petite taille.

« Je veux aller à Beauxbâton ! » Décida t elle buttée.

Les ¾ des professeurs recrachèrent leurs thés, Remus et Sirius en tête de liste.

« Quoi ? »

« Je veux aller à Beauxbâton ! Pas forcément pour toute ma scolarité mais je veux une chance de comprendre mieux qui je suis réellement et pourquoi vous m'appelez Niniane ! Quand maman a dévoilé ses origines, tu leur as demandé quand j'avais été conçue, puis, tu as dit que Niniane était une bonne prémonition et je veux savoir pourquoi ! En plus, tout le monde s'attendra à ce que j'aille à Poudlard. Voldemort et les mangemorts en premier. Je reviendrais pour ma 5ème ! Mais je veux savoir ! »

« Tu es certaine que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Oui grand père ! »

« Alors tu rentreras à Beauxbâton ! » Soupira t il.

« Merci ! » S'écria t elle en lui sautant au cou. « Sirius, pour répondre à ta question, je veux tout voir ! Je veux voir la grande muraille de chine, la tour Eiffel, la statue de la liberté, le haka des Maoris, absolument tout ! »

« Si tel est le désir de mademoiselle ! » Sourit il doucement. « On fera tout ce que tu veux ! »

Elle lui fit un sourire resplendissant avant de dévorer son petit déjeuner. Quand elle eut terminé, elle alla chercher son violon dans sa chambre et alla s'installer près du lac comme elle le faisait toujours. Quelques notes malhabiles s'échappèrent de l'instrument avant qu'elle ne retrouve sa dextérité. Les flots de souvenirs voyagèrent sous ses paupières closes. Ça n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance vu ce qu'elle avait déjà changé. Il n'y avait plus qu'à avancer à l'aveuglette en espérant ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs ou elle ne se contrôlerait plus cette fois ci.

« Tu joues bien ! » Sourit Remus en la surprenant. « Qui es tu Aria Potter ? Il y avait déjà quelque chose qui me dérangeait chez toi quand tu étais bébé mais je n'arrivais pas à savoir quoi. Maintenant, j'arrive à dire que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ton âme ! »

« Mon âme ? » Répéta t elle sans comprendre.

« Une très vieille âme dans le corps d'un enfant. Les loups garous ont aussi des dons tu sais mais comme personne ne s'y est jamais intéressé, on évite d'en faire part. je sais que je peux te faire complètement confiance mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi je ressens ça ! »

« Tu devras te contenter de mon silence Remus et ne dis rien à personne d'autre ! »

« Faisons un marché, tu m'en dis un peu plus et je tiens ma langue ! »

Elle le considéra quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de lui faire signe de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Ça n'aurait pas du se passer comme ça ! » Soupira t elle. « Je suis réellement Aria Potter mais une Aria Potter qui a près de 510 ans ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Lors de la bataille finale avec Voldemort, il m'a lancé un sort expérimental qu'il se réservait sans savoir ce que ça ferait réellement. Le résultat a été de me rendre immortelle. Pendant 500 ans j'ai traversé la terre et les âges à la recherche de quelque chose qui m'aiderait à supporter ma condition. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais les dons des sorciers se réveillent au fur et à mesure qu'ils vieillissent. Je te laisse imaginer ce que ça fait quand tu as 500 ans ! Je regrettais tellement de choses que j'ai voulu revenir dans le passé et j'ai trouvé un livre en Roumanie qui pouvait m'aider mais il était écrit en Roumain et je ne comprenais pas beaucoup cette langue. Je me suis débrouillée comme j'ai pu. Je voulais revenir en arrière et empêcher Voldemort de tuer mes parents mais à la place, je me suis retrouvée dans mon corps pendant que maman accouchait de moi. D'ailleurs, la naissances, c'est hyper désagréable. Mais il y a encore beaucoup de choses que j'ignore sur moi et le fait d'être née a déjà changé le cours de l'histoire. »

« Wow ! »

« Tu peux le dire oui ! Mais ne dis rien à personne Remus. Il ne faut pas que quiconque sache qui je suis réellement. »

« Et tes dons ? »

« Ils se réveillent sporadiquement à chaque anniversaire. Assez douloureux d'ailleurs ! J'en fais seulement le tour. »

« Promis, je ne dirais rien à personne. Mais si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu me préviens d'accord ? »

« Promis ! » Sourit elle en se laissant aller contre lui. « Il est où Sirius ? »

« Parti arranger des choses à la banque et au ministère ! Parti faire les magasins aussi ! »

« Oh ! Tu m'apprendrais à nager ? »

« Je n'ai pas de maillot avec moi ! »

Elle lui fit un sourire à croquer et claqua dans ses doigts. Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux vêtus de maillots et leurs vêtements se changèrent en essuie de bain.

« Ça, c'est vexant ! » Marmonna t il. « Aller jeune fille ! Dans l'eau ! »

« En fait, sans cane, je suis incapable de m'appuyer sur ma jambe donc, si tu pouvais m'aider. »

Il retint à merveille une grimace quand il jeta un coup d'œil au malheureux petit corps martyrisé qui lui faisait face. Elle garderait probablement des tonnes de cicatrices et sa jambe droite n'était pas belle à voir. Tordue, le genoux défoncé et striés de cicatrices des deux côtés. Il l'aida à marcher dans l'eau qui était vachement froide mais elle ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Au moment même où ses pieds entraient dans le liquide glacé, son visage changea du tout au tout, passant de l'ennui et la gêne au bonheur le plus pur. Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu et il commença à lui apprendre quelques mouvements de base mais sa jambe semblait refuser obstinément de bouger ce qui se montrait vraiment très ennuyeux pour nager. Remus pouvait voir à quel point ça lui coûtait de ne pas hurler de rage ou éclater en sanglot.

« Je suis fatiguée ! » Finit elle par lâcher sombrement.

« Rentrons alors ! » Proposa gentiment Remus.

Il l'aida à sortir et l'enroula dans l'une des serviette de bain. Elle le remercia en vitesse avant de rentrer au château avec la dignité qui lui restait. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre, elle hurla un bon coup et tomba sur son couvre lit en sanglotant. Ce n'était pas juste. Quand Sirius revint tout heureux, il fonça directement dans la chambre d'Aria et fronça les sourcils en voyant les traces salées sur le visage endormi de sa filleule. Pourquoi avait elle pleuré ? Il remarqua qu'elle était encore habillée avec son bikini et grimaça en voyant sa jambe. Il comprenait vaguement pourquoi maintenant ! Il comptait bien lui faire oublier sa jambe pendant un an et peut être que ça s'arrangerait tout seul. Il la réveilla doucement pour la prévenir qu'il était rentré, que les élèves allaient bientôt arriver et qu'il lui avait acheté pleins de petites choses après quoi, il la laissa un peu seule avec ses cadeaux.

Elle sourit en voyant qu'il lui avait acheté une valise tout ce qu'il y avait de moldu. Les vêtements quand à eux étaient des deux genres. Moldus et sorciers. Elle grimaça en voyant les culottes Minnie. Vite que revienne l'age des strings parce que ça, ça allait pas le faire ! Elle gloussa en voyant les couleurs. Rouge et or. Il essayait à peine de l'influencer là ! Elle alla prendre son bain et se prépara une petite robe rouge en velours aux bords dorés avec la capeline assortie et les chaussures rouges vives vernies. Elle attacha un gros nœuds rouge dans ses cheveux avant de sortir tout ce qu'il lui avait acheté et de tout mettre dans sa valise et sourit en voyant le gros journal intime qu'il lui avait acheté avec un livres de sorts de protection pour lui. Elle plia ensuite les sacs qu'elle planqua dans un coin et agrippa sa canne. Sa jambe lui faisait mal. Peut être que ça n'avait pas été une si bonne idée que ça de trop tirer dessus.

« Aria, tu es superbe ! » Sourit Albus en la voyant apparaître dans la grande salle comme un petit rayon de soleil. « Inutile de demander qui a acheté cette ravissante petite robe ! »

« Effectivement. » Gloussa t elle.

« Viens vite me rejoindre, les élèves vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. »

Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui comme tous les jours et sourit quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur les plus vieux élèves qui étaient tous surpris de voir un enfant assis à la table des professeurs et si près du directeur surtout. Aria sourit en reconnaissant les jumeaux Weasley et quelques autres élèves qui avaient beaucoup comptés pour elle quand elle était encore à l'école. Les premières années entrèrent ensuite et furent répartis dans les différentes maisons. Quand elle pensait que l'année prochaine Drago, Hermione et Ron entreraient à leur tour, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Mais elle ne serait pas là ! Qu'a cela ne tienne, elle trouverait bien un moyen. Si elle se souvenait bien, la rentrée des classes de Beauxbâton avait lieu une semaine après celle de Poudlard. Suffisamment de temps pour faire copain-copain avec Hermione et Ron. Albus fit son discours de bienvenue comme chaque année avant de présenter les nouveaux professeurs et les invités surprises.

« Certains auront certainement lus que notre premier ministre était en fait un mangemort. Bref, voici Sirius Black qui a été reconnu innocent de toutes charges retenues contre lui. Monsieur Black ne fait qu'un passage éclair puisque demain, il partira en voyage avec sa filleule mademoiselle Aria Dumbledore. Pas besoin donc de vous inquiéter, ce n'est que pour le repas que vous les voyez ! Bon appétit à tous ! »

« Merci de ne pas avoir dit Potter ! » Souffla t elle.

« Je crois que c'est mieux que tu gardes uniquement le nom de Dumbledore pendant quelques temps. Qui tu es réellement se saura assez vite ! Au fait, j'aurais voulu te le donner plus tôt mais tu dormais et demain, je ne risque pas d'avoir le temps alors voilà. Fumseck me l'a apporté plus tôt dans la journée en me faisant bien comprendre qu'il te revenait à toi ! » Expliqua t il en lui tendant un gros œuf chaud au toucher.

« C'est un œuf de phénix n'est-ce pas ? »

« Exact ! S'il te juge digne de l'avoir, il éclora tout seul ! »

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le garda sur ses genoux pendant qu'elle mangeait. Un crack sonore la fit sursauter et elle baissa les yeux sur l'espèce de truc rose et fripé qui la regardait lui aussi. Il essaya de chanter mais seules quelques notes un peu bizarre sortirent de sa gorge.

« Oh ! Il est trop mignon ! » S'extasia t elle en le sortant de sa coquille. « Professeur Rogue, j'ai lu quelque part que les coquilles d'œuf de phénix avaient d'incroyables propriétés curatives est-ce que vous souhaitez les étudier plus en profondeur ? Je crois qu'il n'aura plus besoin de sa coquille maintenant. »

« Avec grand plaisir Aria. »

Elle dégagea soigneusement l'oisillon des membranes collantes qui le gardaient prisonnier de son œuf avant de le lui tendre en souriant. Elle maintint l'oisillon serré contre elle et lui donna quelques cuillères de purée de pommes de terre et de l'eau. Elle ne connaissait pas vraiment le régime alimentaire des phénix. Quand elle déclara qu'il dormirait avec elle pour rester au chaud, Albus éclata de rire en lui rétorquant que ça allait être le phénix le plus pourri gaté de l'histoire des animaux magique. Même Fumseck n'avait pas le droit à ce traitement de faveur avec son maître.

Le lendemain matin, elle descendit dans la grande salle habillée, sa valise à la main, un béret vissé sur son crane, un guide touristique sous le bras et son oisillon tendrement appelé Eole dans sa poche magiquement agrandie. Dans un costume taillé sur mesure et de couleur sombre, Sirius faisait très grand prince et il faisait également soupirer bon nombre d'élèves féminine ce qu'Aria apprécia très peu mais n'ayant après tout que 10 ans, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment objecter. Ils mangèrent de bon cœur avant de saluer tout le monde et de prendre un portoloin. Le grand voyage commençait.

« On commence par quoi ? » Demanda t elle en regardant autour d'elle.

« Aria, bienvenue à New York ! Je propose que l'on aille déposer nos affaires à l'hôtel histoire que je t'expliquer un peu ce que j'ai prévu ! »

« Je te suis ! »

Il prit les deux valises et se dirigea vers un immense et luxueux hôtel à deux pas de là.

« Bonjour, j'ai fais une réservation pour deux personnes au nom de Black. »

« Bien sur monsieur Black. La suite 101 ! Francis va vous y accompagner ! »

Le dit Francis prit les deux bagages et les emmena à travers un dédale de couloir et d'ascenseur avant de les laisser dans leur grande chambre.

« Alors que je t'explique, on va se la jouer moldu majoritairement mais bien sur, nous irons voir les communautés sorcières des différents pays que nous visiterons. On a un an à tuer, j'ai donc prévu que nous resterions un mois dans chaque états ! Les hôtels sont réservés partout, on commence par New York puis, Okinawa, puis Tokyo, Sydney, Wellington, Paris, Rome, Madrid, Moscou, Montréal, Athènes et Londres. Ça te convient ? »

« C'est absolument parfait ! »

« Alors, partons à la découverte de la grosse pomme ! » S'exclama t il joyeusement.

« » « » « »

Albus sourit en voyant Eole entrer dans la grande salle. S'était une habitude maintenant de le voir. Chaque semaine, il amenait une lettre d'Aria qui lui racontait où ils étaient, ce qu'ils avaient fait et ce qu'elle avait appris de nouveau. Ses lettres étaient toujours pleines de joie et d'exubérance. Amélia Bones avait finit par être élue nouveau ministre de la magie, elle avait entièrement disculpé Sirius Black après avoir entendu les confession de Fudge sous véritasérum et elle avait rendu tous ses privilèges à l'ancien condamné d'Azkaban ainsi qu'une très juste contribution pour 9 années passées en enfer. La garde d'Aria restait à son grand père qui avait contacté Madame Maxime afin de mettre sur pied son inscription à Beauxbâton. La géante avait été ravie d'accueillir Aria Potter dans son école pour la prochaine rentrée.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors? Z'en avez pensé quoi? et maintenant, àvous de bosser un peu, faites moi un top 3 des fics que vous voulez voir continuées le plus vite possible entre ces titres ci: Forbidden Love, Ecris l'histoire, Black Widow, Destiny's fate, la clef, la rose noire et les silences de l'agneau. Pour celles que je n'ai pas citées c'est normal, j'ai déjà des chapitres d'avance. Oubliez pas les reviews et bisous à tous!


	7. Chapter 7

Ca y est! La première année d'Aria à Beauxbatons est enfin arrivée! Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

Chapitre 5

Albus fit son discours de bienvenue comme chaque année mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il attendait que Sirius et Aria reviennent enfin. 1 an sans voir sa petite fille relevait du sévices publique. Il se leva en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur son rayon de soleil. Elle resplendissait. Il n'avait pas hâte qu'elle ait 15 ou 16 ans et qu'elle se retrouve en point de mire pour garçon. Elle avait l'air de marcher un peu mieux même avec sa cane et avait adopté cette démarche aristocratique que lui envierait probablement Lucius Malefoy. Elle était habillée comme une véritable petite lady sorcière française. Ses cheveux avaient encore poussés et tombaient jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Elle s'était légèrement remplumée mais elle restait toujours plus chétive que ceux de son âge. Elle fila en vitesse jusqu'à la table des professeurs où on lui avait fait une petite place près de son grand père et elle s'installa tranquillement.

« Sirius n'est pas avec toi ?

« Il avait des choses à faire. Est-ce que mon inscription à Beauxbâton est faite ? »

« Oui j'ai contacté madame Maxime et elle est ravie de te recevoir. J'ai envoyé Hagrid chercher les affaires dont tu auras besoin et qui son inscrites sur ta liste. Tout est dans ta chambre y compris ton nouvel uniforme. »

« Comment est le programme ? »

Il sourit en le sortant de sa poche et elle l'étudia avec attention avant d'aller se mettre entre Minerva et Severus avec qui elle avait noué de bons liens durant cette année.

« Le niveau est minable ! » Remarqua Severus.

« Oh en métamorphose, ce n'est pas mal ! » Déclara McGonagall.

« Tu vas être obligé de me remettre à niveau à chaque vacance Severus ! » Gloussa Aria le regard pétillant.

« Je t'enverrais des devoirs à faire en plus des tiens ! » Promit il.

Elle fit une grimace et grommela un peu mais ne s'y opposa pas. De toute manière, elle savait déjà tout ce qu'ils allaient étudier en classe alors… Son regard tomba sur Quirell mais quelque chose clochait. Bien sur, il portait toujours ce turban qui sentait l'ail mais elle n'éprouvait aucun picotement à la tête ce qui indiquait que Voldemort n'avait pas pris possession de son corps. Cependant, il n'en restait pas moins blanc. Son aura était brouillée et insupportable à regarder. Ça lui aurait presque filé la migraine mais il n'était visiblement pas dangereux. Elle mangea tranquillement répondant aux quelques question du staff avant de retrouver sa chambre, ses affaires, tout ce que Sirius lui avait acheté en un an, Eole bien évidemment, ses nouvelles affaires et son cher journal intime a qui elle confiait tout depuis 1 an. Elle écrivit le résumé de sa journée avant de s'endormir comme une souche. Encore une semaine avant de rentrer à Beauxbâtons.

« » « » « »

Severus grogna en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Pourtant, tous ses élèves étaient là.

« Entrez ! » Hurla t il d'une voix polaire.

« Bonjour professeur, excusez moi de vous déranger mais le directeur m'a autorisé à assister à votre cours ! » Sourit doucement Aria, ravissante dans son petit uniforme de Poudlard mais sans blason.

« Installez vous miss Potter ! »

Son nom fusa dans la classe comme une bombe. Tous les élèves la regardèrent en murmurant furieusement.

« Taisez vous ! » Aboya Severus pendant qu'Aria allait s'installer près d'Hermione. « Mademoiselle Potter ne restera qu'une semaine parmi nous puisqu'elle rentrera à l'académie Beauxbâtons et non à Poudlard. Essayez de lui donner une bonne impression de notre école et peut être un peu de regret ! »

« Je m'appelle Aria ! » Souffla t elle pour Hermione.

« Hermione Granger ! »

« Silence ! » Tonna Severus. « Monsieur Weasley, ou iriez vous si je vous demandais de me ramener un bézoar ? »

Aria sursauta quand Hermione leva si vite sa main qu'elle faillit tomber.

« Ça ne sert à rien ! » Murmura t elle. « Il ne t'interrogera pas s'il est certain que tu connais la réponse. Le professeur Rogue ne donnera jamais de points aux Gryffondor ! »

« Oh ! » Souffla Hermione déçue en baissant sa main.

Ron était devenu blême et il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Je vois ! Essayons autre chose, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue loup ? »

Hermione leva sa main mais la rebaissa immédiatement en se mordant la lèvres. Ron balbutia un truc mais la bonne réponse ne vint pas.

« Non ? Une dernière alors, qu'est-ce que l'on obtient si on rajoute ??? »

Encore une fois, le silence totale.

« Mademoiselle Potter ? Une idée pour apporter un peu de savoir aux Gryffondors ? »

« Dans l'ordre ? Le bézoar se trouve dans l'estomac des chèvres, c'est une pierre et un anti poison en même temps. Il n'y aucune différence entre le napel et le tue loup. Et enfin, on obtient une très puissante potion appelée la goutte du mort vivant. C'est probablement le plus puissant des somnifère qui existe. »

« Quel dommage que vous alliez à Beauxbâtons ! Vous auriez probablement relevé le piètre niveau des élèves ! »

Elle leva les yeux en retenant un gloussement. Jamais il ne lui avait dit ça avant. Il leur fit faire une potion extrêmement simple qu'elle et Hermione réussirent à la perfection.

« C'est dommage que tu ne restes pas ! » S'exclama Hermione en sortant.

« Je sais ! Mais normalement, je viendrais terminer ma scolarité ici ! Le directeur est d'accord pour que je revienne passer mes buses et mes aspics ici. On peut s'écrire si tu veux ! »

« J'en serais ravie Aria. Mais je n'ai pas de hiboux ! »

« Il y en a à l'école et je t'enverrais mon phénix qui restera probablement ici quelques temps après. Il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Fumseck. Qu'est-ce que tu as maintenant ? »

« Métamorphose ! »

« Eh bien je vais me joindre à vous dans ce cas ! Je peux rester avec toi pour les manuels ? Ce ne sont pas les mêmes à Beauxbâtons. »

« Bien sur !! » S'écria Hermione ravie.

« » « » « »

Aria sourit en voyant Sirius entrer dans la grande salle pour le repas. Elle s'était installée à la table des Gryffondors et discutait de manière animée avec Hermione et quelques autres Gryffondors.

« T'as changé d'avis princesse ! » Se moqua Sirius en l'embrassant sur le haut du crane.

« Non ! Je vais toujours à Beauxbâtons mais j'en profite aussi pour me faire des amis en Angleterre. Quelque fois que j'oublierais la langue ! T'as réglé tout ce que tu devais faire ? »

« Affirmatif. Je suis a toi pendant encore 5 jours avant de t'accompagner à l'école ! Je t'ai trouvé ça ! Ça pourrait t'intéresser ! »

Elle sourit en voyant l'histoire de Beauxbâtons. Effectivement, ça risquait de l'intéresser.

« » « » « »

« Comment tu te sens princesse ? » Demanda Sirius en la voyant se triturer les mains en essayant de bien mettre son béret bleu assorti au reste de sa tenue.

« Je me suis déjà sentie plus à l'aise ! »

« Tu es superbe et ça te va très bien ! Mais nous devons y aller maintenant ! Madame Maxime a accepté que tu rejoignes l'école directement mais il ne faut pas être en retard au dîner de présentation ! »

« Laisse moi juste dire au revoir à grand père et aux professeurs et à Hagrid d'accord ? »

« Fais vite ! »

Eole vint se poser sur son épaule en chantant joyeusement. Il avait un magnifique plumage bleu clair et bleu foncé avec des yeux bleus limpides comme l'eau. Elle descendit en vitesse dans la grande salle, Sirius la suivant avec sa malle, et fit un dernier câlin à son grand père avant de saluer Severus, Minerva, Hagrid, Filius, Hermione, Ron, Lavande, Padma et quelques autres. Ils se promirent de s'écrire avant qu'elle ne sorte du château avec Sirius et qu'ils ne disparaissent avec le portoloin.

Beauxbâtons était un immense château entièrement fait de glace ou de verre elle ne savait pas très bien. L'endroit ressemblait vaguement à Poudlard. Entouré d'une large forêt et un lac en contrebas. Pourtant, cet endroit lui était familier. Comme si elle était déjà venue là avant. Au bout de 500 ans, elle ne se souvenait pas forcément de tout ce qu'elle avait visité. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle merveilleusement éclairée. Aria fut surprise. Ça ne ressemblait pas à la salle à manger de Poudlard. On aurait dit un cocktail de bienvenue. Les parents accompagnaient les enfants qui entraient à l'école. Elle reconnut immédiatement Olympe Maxime et Fleur Delacour. Même à 13 ans, elle était déjà très belle et entourée d'une foule d'admirateur. Son regard accrocha les yeux bleus d'un homme de haute et forte stature qui accompagnait une petite fille aux mêmes yeux bleus glacés et aux mêmes cheveux noirs ondulés. Ydor. Il n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Ceci dit, il ne lui a jamais dit qu'il avait une fille.

« Allons voir Madame Maxime ! » Souffla Sirius en déposant sa malle dans un coin.

Elle le suivit en faisant claquer sa cane sur le sol.

« Madame Maxime, je crois qu'Albus Dumbledore vous a contacté au sujet de sa petite fille. Je m'appelle Sirius Black et voici Aria Dumbledore Potter. » Expliqua t il dans un français parfait.

« Oh ! Quelle adorable petite fille. Oui, Albus m'a bien prévenu ! Bienvenue à Beauxbâtons Aria. »

« Merci madame. »

« Je sais que les choses sont différentes de Poudlard alors, je vais t'expliquer ça rapidement. Ici, nous n'avons pas de maisons différentes. Comme il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui a créé cette école pour les jeunes sorcières, il n'y a que des filles et toutes sont dans la même classe. Cependant, les inscriptions sont très sélectives. Les élèves de cette école viennent de très vieilles familles sorcières et certaines ont du sang de créature magique. Si tu as été acceptée, dis toi que c'est principalement à cause de ton ancêtre et pas parce que ton grand père est le directeur d'une autre école de magie, ni parce que tu es la survivante. »

Aria hocha doucement la tête. Elle parlait bien trop vite mais elle avait compris le principe. Elle s'excusa auprès de Sirius et de la directrice et se dirigea vers Ydor et la petite fille qui l'avait intriguée.

« Je m'appelle Aria ! » Sourit elle en lui tendant sa main que l'autre prit avec précaution.

« Christa mais on m'appelle Chris ! » Répondit elle avec un charmant accent bulgare ou Roumain, elle ne savait pas trop. « C'est ton père ? »

« Non mon parrain. Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais petite ! »

« Oh ! Désolée. Les miens aussi. Lui, c'est mon frère Ydor. Tu viens d'Angleterre ? »

« Oui ! Et toi ? »

« Bulgarie ! Pourquoi tu n'es pas rentrée à Poudlard ? »

« Mon grand père en est le directeur et je ne voulais pas de traitement de faveur ! Et toi ? Pourquoi pas Durmstang ? »

« Ce n'est pas une école mixte ! »

« Oh ! Effectivement c'est embêtant ! Tu as déjà parlé à d'autres nouvelles ? »

« Non ! Je n'ai pas l'air de les intéresser ! »

« Bah ! De toute manière, nous sommes dans le même bateau non ? »

« Si ! Je me demande à quoi ressemblent nos dortoirs ! »

« Je n'en sais rien du tout ! A Poudlard, c'est une grande pièce avec pleins de lits les uns à côtés des autres et les couleurs changent en fonctions des maisons. »

« J'aurais bien aimé y entrer ! »

« J'ai prévu d'y faire ma 5ème, 6ème et dernière année. Tu n'auras qu'a venir avec moi si ça te tente toujours à ce moment là ! »

« Ça serait bien oui ! »

« Ça va princesse ? Tu te fais des amies ! » S'enquit Sirius en arrivant vers eux.

« J'essaie ! » Gloussa t elle. « Voici mon parrain Sirius Black. Sirius, voici Chris et son frère Ydor. »

« Ydor Black ? » S'enquit Sirius.

Aria écarquilla les yeux. Ydor avait toujours refusé de lui donner son nom de famille et ce n'était pas vraiment ce qui l'avait inquiété au début mais de là à imaginer que ça soit un Black !!

« Exact ! »

« Vous êtes de la même famille ? » Demanda Aria étonnée.

« A quelques générations de différence oui ! Ydor est un vampire ! »

« Chris n'est pas vraiment ma petite sœur mais j'ai pris soin d'elle quand ses parents ont été tués par un clan ennemi ! C'est aussi une vampire mais je suppose que ce genre de chose n'est pas importante pour toi… Niniane ! »

« C'est exact ! Quoiqu'un jour, faudra qu'on m'explique pourquoi certaine personnes m'appellent Niniane. » Grommela t elle ennuyée.

« Les parents et tuteurs sont invités à dire au revoir à leur progéniture ! Il leur faut du repos ! » Déclara Madame Maxime.

Les parents quittèrent les lieux en pleurant comme leurs enfants. Sirius rappela une dernière fois les consignes en rigueur à Aria comme le faisait Ydor avec Chris. Les plus grandes leur montrèrent leur chambre. En fait, le château ressemblait à une étoile vue du dessus. 7 branches pour chacune des années. Les chambres étaient prévues pour deux personnes et étaient grandes, luxueuse et très confortable.

« On se met ensemble ? » Proposa Aria.

« Avec plaisir ! »

Voilà qui serait le début d'une très longue et solide amitié.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors? Vous en avez pensé quoi? Oubliez pas la review!!


	8. Chapter 8

Ce chapitre n'en est pas vraiment un en fait. il comble 3 ans de lettres échangées et c'est juste pour survoler les 3 ans sans m'y poser!

Bonne lecture quand même!

* * *

Chapitre 6

Sirius,

Comment vas tu ? Je sais que j'avais promis de t'écrire toutes les semaines mais j'ai eu un travail de dingue. Beauxbâton est visiblement très différent de Poudlard même si je n'y suis restée qu'une semaine. C'est avec une profonde fierté que je t'annonce que je serais très probablement la première de la promotion. Dans une semaine c'est Halloween ! Je sais que je ne devrais pas y penser mais ça revient me hanter chaque nuits. Je sens que quelque chose se prépare. Vous avez des indices concernant le vol qu'il y a eu à Gringott ? Je crois que c'est lié à Voldemort.

Sinon, moi ça va. Je ne me suis pas encore fait beaucoup d'amis. A vrai dire, il n'y a que Chris avec qui je m'entends vraiment très bien. C'est sans aucun doute ma meilleure amie. J'ai gardé contact avec quelques élèves de Poudlard mais il n'y a qu'avec Hermione que j'ai vraiment des atomes crochus. Chris m'a invité chez elle cet été. J'attend la réponse de grand père mais j'aimerais beaucoup y aller. Severus et Minerva continuent à m'envoyer les devoirs de Poudlard afin que mon 'niveau' ne baisse pas trop ! Grand père m'écrit chaque semaine comme Remus d'ailleurs. Et toi ? Que fais tu ? Que deviens tu ?

Donne moi rapidement de tes nouvelles.

A bientôt

Aria

« » « » « »

Aria,

Désolé de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt. Je suis vraiment désolé. En fait, j'ai repris mon ancien travail, je suis donc auror. Ça me fait bizarre de retourner là bas sans ton père. Surtout qu'il m'ont mis comme partenaire une espèce de bleu à peine sorti de l'école. Est-ce que je suis devenu si mauvais ? En tout cas, l'entraînement est dur ! J'ai repris un abonnement à la salle de sport. Ton père se serait bien moqué de moi ! Je dois de nouveau faire mes preuves ce qui explique mon manque de temps pour t'écrire. Albus m'avais effectivement appris que tu comptais rester en Roumanie pendant les grandes vacances. J'aurais préféré que tu reviennes en Angleterre mais je ne suis pas sur d'avoir beaucoup de temps à te consacrer alors, fais comme tu veux ! Nous sommes aussi sur la piste du voleur de Gringott. Albus nous a dit de laisser tomber mais ce n'est pas comme si mon chef l'écoutait. J'ai l'impression que ton grand père nous cache quelque chose. Quoi ? C'est une bonne question ! On verra bien. Ça ne devait pas être si urgent ! Je suis content que tu te sois fait des amis même si c'est une vampire. Fais moi plaisir et méfie toi d'Ydor. Il a beau être un Black et un puissant vampire, si Voldemort devait revenir, je ne suis pas certain qu'il reste aussi gentil. Je te tiendrais au courant de l'avancée des choses par ici. Prends soin de toi surtout et n'oublie pas de muscler ta jambe.

Tendrement,

Sirius.

« » « » « »

Severus,

Il faudrait qu'on m'explique en quoi les cours de maintient, bonne conduite, musique et danse me seront utiles !! Heureusement que vous m'envoyez de vraies cours sinon, je serais mal barrée pour mes BUSES et mes ASPICS. Chris en profite avec moi. Grand père m'a donné son autorisation pour que je passe quelques temps en Roumanie avec elle. Tu vas devoir te contenter de cours par correspondance. J'espère que tout se passe bien avec tes élèves et que tu ne traumatises pas trop les Gryffondors.

A bientôt,

Aria.

« » « » « »

Niniane,

Joyeux noël à toi aussi ma chérie. Merci pour les chaussettes et les bonbons au citron, ce sont mes préférés. J'espère que tu aimeras les cadeaux que je t'ai envoyé. Tu reconnaîtras probablement la vieille cape de ton père. Les choses ici ne sont pas fameuses. Un troll est entré dans le château pendant Halloween. Ton amie miss Granger a été blessée mais rien de sérieux. Plus de peur que de mal. Je suis très fier de tes notes. Première de ta promotion, c'est une belle réussite même si le programme de Beauxbâtons est beaucoup plus laxistes que le notre et plus large également. Vois tu, les familles qui vont à Beauxbâtons sont souvent aussi influente du côté moldu que sorcier voilà pourquoi le programme propose des cours de bonnes conduites, de musiques et de sport moldus comme le tennis, le golf ou l'équitation. Ça te donneras des bonnes bases pour plus tard ne t'inquiète pas. Au pire, je te donnerais des cours supplémentaires quand tu rejoindras Poudlard.

A bientôt

Grand père.

« » « » « »

Aria sourit en voyant tous les cadeaux sous le sapin. Chris semblait aux anges d'en voir tellement. Elles s'assirent au sol en déballant leurs cadeaux. Sirius, Albus et Remus avaient également envoyés un petit quelque chose à Chris tout comme Ydor avait envoyé un cadeau à Aria. Une robe bleue clair en soie et dentelle. Une merveille. Sinon, elle avait reçu des livres, des bonbons et la cape d'invisibilité de son père par Albus, une flutte de la part d'Hagrid, encore des livres de la part de Severus et Minerva, une bague en or blanc avec un saphir et des petits diamants autour de la part de Sirius, des bonbons par Hermione, un livre sur les coiffures et des nœuds de différentes couleurs et différentes matière par Chris. Elle envoya des petits mots de remerciements à tout le monde, Ydor y compris et se prépara pour le festin de noël.

« » « » « »

« Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de revenir ! » Sifflait une voix froide et aiguë qui aurait pu lui faire peur si elle ne savait pas déjà qui s'était.

« C'est noël Voldy ! Fous moi la paix! »

« Mes hommes sont déjà à Poudlard ! Plus rien ne m'empêchera de revenir ! »

« Si ! Mon grand père t'en empêchera ! »

« Ce vieux fou ? Jamais ! Profite bien de tes derniers jours Aria parce qu'une fois que je serais de retour, rien ne m'empêchera de te tuer ! »

« Faut encore que tu me retrouves ! » Siffla t elle avant de l'éjecter de son esprit.

« » « » « »

Aria,

Je suis inquiet pour toi ! Si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai alors, prends garde à toi. Je vais faire très attention de mon côté et tenter de démasquer le traître. Si tu as d'autres rêves, fais m'en part sans attendre et ne permet pas à Voldemort d'atteindre ton subconscient.

Albus.

« » « » « »

Il est revenu n'est-ce pas ?

Aria.

« » « » « »

Aria,

Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé ! J'ai été appelé au ministère mais visiblement se n'était qu'une ruse pour m'éloigner de Poudlard. Je suis rentré à temps pour voir Voldemort s'enfuir dans un corps avec ce qu'il restait de la pierre philosophale. Amélia Bones ne rejette pas ce que je lui ai dit mais je suis le seul témoin et c'est encore trop tôt pour affirmer qu'il est vraiment de retour. J'ai contacté Ydor Black dès que s'est arrivé. Je lui ai demandé de bien vouloir t'accueillir chez lui durant les 2 mois et de t'entraîner un peu à te débrouiller avec ta canne. Je suis désolé ma chérie mais revenir en Angleterre dans ces conditions n'est pas une bonne idée. Nous cherchons toujours qui aurait pu aider Voldemort a voler la pierre philosophale. Sirius n'est pas particulièrement heureux à l'idée de ne pas te voir cet été mais il a compris que s'était pour ton bien et de toute manière, ils ont beaucoup de travail pour le moment. J'espère que tu te plairas en Roumanie. Tiens moi au courant de tes progrès.

Grand père.

« » « » « »

Sirius,

La Roumanie est un pays vraiment bizarre ! Ydor et chris vivent dans un vieux manoir tout à fait charmant. J'ai ma propre chambre qui est immense mais je m'y sens très bien. Nous commençons l'entraînement demain. Comme je l'avais prévu, je suis première dans ma promotion en tout ce qui concerne la magie en revanche, mes notes sont un peu mauvaise en ce qui concerne le savoir vivre. J'ignore pourquoi ( sarcastique) Le manoir se situe près d'un immense lac et Ydor m'a promis qu'il allait m'aider avec ma jambe. Grand père m'a dit que tu risquais d'être très occupé si les mangemorts commençaient à refaire parler d'eux. Je sais que c'est ton travail mais je t'en supplie, sois prudent ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. J'essaierais de t'envoyer le plus souvent possible des nouvelles mais je ne veux pas que ça te porte préjudice ou que ça grille ta couverture si jamais tu dois faire de l'espionnage. Quoiqu'il en soit, tiens moi au courant.

Tendrement,

Aria.

« » « » « »

Aria,

Effectivement, les mangemorts sont encore calmes mais si ils recommencent comme avant, je risque de répondre beaucoup moins souvent. Cependant, je te promets d'être très prudent. Toi aussi fais attention avec Ydor. Je vire peut être parano mais je ne lui fais que moyennement confiance. Surtout maintenant que Voldemort est de retour. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit et encore moins quand je ne suis pas là. J'essaierais de t'écrire pour ton anniversaire.

Sirius.

« » « » « »

« Joyeux anniversaire ! » S'exclama Chris en entrant en trombe dans sa chambre et en sautant sur son lit.

Aria grogna en essayant de sortir des limbes du sommeil mais s'était bien trop accueillant.

« Fumseck et Eole sont revenus, ton grand père vient d'arriver ainsi que Sirius qui a prit congé pour la journée. Tout le monde t'attend et mon frère voudrait bien que tu mettes la robe bleu. Il paraît que tu comprendras ! »

« Mais il est quelle heure ? » Grommela Aria.

« Midi ! »

« Oh merde ! C'est bon, je me lève et j'arrive vite ! »

Chris sourit en sortant et Aria se précipita dans la salle de bain. Elle se lava en vitesse et sourit à son reflet. Elle commençait enfin à grandir. Encore 2 ou 3 ans et elle serait défintivement féminine. Elle passa la robe bleue qui semblait sortie d'une autre époque. D'un tour de baguette elle prit la bonne taille et sortit le plus vite possible. Arrivée devant la porte de la salle de bal, elle serra les dents en posant sa cane contre le mur et elle s'avança lentement dans la salle.

« Aria ! » Souffla Sirius surpris tout en fusillant Ydor du regard.

Elle lui fit un immense sourire et grimaça en faisant une petite pause avant de terminer sa route.

« Je crois que je pourrais pas retourner à ma canne ! » Souffla t elle.

Ydor fila la chercher et la lui tendit avec un sourire charmeur.

« Je n'ai que 12 ans ! » Lui rappela t elle avec un sourire amusé.

« Joyeux anniversaire Niniane ! » Sourit Albus en lui tendant un gros paquet.

« Une pensine ! » S'exclama t elle après avoir déchiré le paquet.

« Etant donné que tu te souviens toujours de tout, je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin de faire un peu le vide dans ton esprit. Utilise la à bon escient d'accord ? »

« Promis grand père ! »

« Ça c'est de ma part ! » S'exclama Chris toute contente en lui tendant une boite en carton.

« Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est joli ! »

S'était un petit chaton gris tacheté de noir avec des yeux verts clair. Il miaula doucement et se mit à ronronner quand elle passa ses doigts dans la fourrure. Eole le regarda d'un mauvais œil en poussant quelques cris bien sentis qui firent trembler le petit animal.

« Calme toi Eole ! Ça ne changera rien ! » Le rassura t elle calmement et un peu amusée.

Ça sembla un peu calmer le phénix qui lui tendit le cadeau d'Hermione. La collection du cycle du Graal de Jean Markal. Génial !! Voilà de la lecture en prévision.

« Oh Merlin ! » Souffla t elle en ouvrant la boite offerte par Ydor. « Il est magnifique ! » Murmura t elle en sortant un collier savamment travaillé et sertis de petits diamants et de saphirs comme sa bague.

« Joyeux anniversaire Niniane ! » Sourit il en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue.

Elle haussa un sourcil en entendant Sirius grincer des dents et sourit intérieurement. Il était jaloux le pauvre chéri. Il lui tendit une simple enveloppe et elle lui fit un sourire éblouissant en découvrant deux billets en première classe pour une croisière dans les caraïbes.

« Merci ! » S'écria t elle avant de se jeter à son cou.

« Je me suis arrangé pour avoir 1 semaine de congé que je te réserve rien qu'à toi ! »

« Quand est-ce qu'on part ? »

« La dernière semaine d'août. Je te ramènerais directement à Beauxbâtons. »

Elle termina ensuite de déballer ses paquets, Severus lui avait encore offert des livres de potion et Minerva des livres de métamorphose. A croire qu'ils la prenaient pour un rat de bibliothèque. Au moins, ça remplissait la sienne. Chris se proposa de l'aider pour ramener tout ça dans sa chambre et elles laissèrent les 3 hommes seuls.

« Messieurs, ça serait très gentil à vous de parvenir à dominer vos pulsions pour l'amour de Niniane ! » S'exclama Albus en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu étais toi aussi un vampire Sirius ? » Gloussa Ydor. « C'est étrange qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore découvert. »

« Contrairement à certain, je n'ai pas été contaminé par un virus alors c'est beaucoup moins facile à détecter. » Railla t il cynique.

« Tu ais ce qu'il te dit le contaminé ? »

« Ça suffit les garçons ! On ne va pas organiser un tournoi de catch pour vous départager alors si vous voulez vraiment savoir qui gagne, baissez vos pantalons, posez les sur la table et mesurez ! »

« Albus ! » S'écria Sirius outré.

« Quoi ? On parle du bonheur de mon unique petite fille alors laissez moi vous dire que je ne vais pas vous laisser la traiter comme le premier prix d'une tombola ! Vous êtes les deux seuls sangs pur provenant du même homme qu'elle connaisse mais souvenez vous que tous les sangs purs anglais sont liés et que beaucoup descendent de lui ! James était l'un d'eux ! Tout comme l'est Voldemort ! »

« C'est sa petite fille ! » Contra Ydor.

« Cet homme a fait des choses bien plus monstrueuses que celle là ! Si vous voulez qu'elle soit heureuse, acceptez ses choix sans chercher à la contrôler ! C'est clair ? »

« Oui Albus ! » Marmonnèrent ils en parfait accord.

« » « » « »

Chère Hermione,

Les caraïbes sont des îles magnifiques et les sorciers y sont très bien intégrés même si ils sont un peu bizarres. La magie noire semble prévaloir sur le reste ici. Le temps est magnifique et j'ai pleins de coups de soleil. Ça fait un mal de chien. As tu terminé tes devoirs ? Je suis certaine que oui ! Grand père m'a dit que tu étais la première de ta promotion. Moi aussi je le suis. Ça sera intéressant de voir comment tourneront les choses quand je serais moi aussi à Poudlard. J'espère que tu aimeras ce petit grigri, je l'ai trouvé fort intéressant. Je t'envoie également quelques livres piochés sur place mais comme je te l'ai dit, c'est majoritairement de la magie noire !

A bientôt

Aria.

« » « » « »

Aria,

Merci pour les ingrédients qui m'ont été transmis par ton grand père. Je doute que les pattes de poulets me soient d'une quelconque utilités mais la manière dont eux les utilisent est très… originales. Tes devoirs étaient tous parfaits. Tu relèveras probablement le niveau des élèves une fois que tu seras ici.

Bonne chance pour cette année,

Severus Rogue.

« » « » « »

Joyeux Noël princesse !

Les mangemorts n'ont pas encore fait parler d'eux mais Rogue a déjà eu quelques réunions avec Voldemort. visiblement, celui ci attend que tu fasses parler de toi pour agir. En gros, reste calme et il restera calme lui aussi. Au final, le boulot d'auror est très barbant. En plus, Albus a engagé une espèce de bellâtre gominé comme professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. On se demande ce qu'il avait dans la tête à ce moment là. Ton grand père se fait vieux ma chérie. J'avoue que je n'avais pas beaucoup d'idées pour ton cadeau de noël de cette année. J'espère que tu aimeras quand même ce que je t'ai envoyé.

Tendrement

Sirius.

« » « » « »

Aria,

Les mangemorts prisonniers à Azkaban se sont enfuis ou plus probablement, ont été libérés et Fudge avec eux. Il semble que ta venue en Angleterre soit largement compromise mais Ydor ne voit aucune raison de ne pas t'accueillir chez lui. Nous essaierons de venir te voir pour ton anniversaire mais ça risque également d'être compliqué. Si quelqu'un apprenait où tu résides, il s'empresserait de le publier ou de prévenir Voldemort ce qui l'un dans l'autre finirait tout aussi mal. Au moins, tu pourras parfaire ton entraînement. Félicitation pour ta première place. Madame Maxime me dit toujours le plus grand bien de toi et me demande souvent s'il ne faudrait pas te faire sauter des classes parce que tu sembles t'ennuyer mais je suppose que tu ne voudrais pas te sentir encore plus différente n'est-ce pas ?

Passe de bonnes vacances ma chérie

Grand père.

« » « » « »

Sirius,

Les cours d'Ydor sont une véritables tortures. Il refuse que j'utilise ma canne pendant les exercices. J'arrive à tenir à peu près 15 minutes mais au delà, c'est très douloureux. Est-ce que vous avez retrouvé les mangemorts échappés ? Fais attention à toi et à ta ( tes) cousines. Je n'ai aucune envie de recevoir un message de grand père qui me dirait qu'il t'es arrivé quelque chose. De toute manière, s'il t'arrive quoique ce soit, je reviens en Angleterre où je me ferais probablement laminer par Voldemort et ça sera de ta faute na ! J'espèce que ces menaces ( même en l'air) te mettront un peu de plomb dans la cervelle. C'est triste de fêter son anniversaire seule tu sais ? Chris et Ydor ont vraiment été adorables mais vous… toi, c'est différent ! J'ai entendu dire que l'année prochaine, la finale de la coupe de Quidditch se tiendra en Angleterre, tu crois que tu pourrais nous avoir deux places ? Ou trois avec Chris ? S'il te plait ! ( même si tu ne le vois pas, je te fais des yeux de chiens battu que tu fais bien mieux que moi !) J'adore le Quidditch mais malheureusement, certaines personnes (Madame Maxime) Trouvent que ce n'est pas assez féminin et digne ! A partir du moment où on gagne franchement, qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout d'être digne ou féminine ! J'adore voler et Ydor trouve que je vole merveilleusement bien donc, merci pour le balais. Un éclair de feu ? Il paraît que c'est le meilleur sur le marché ! En tout cas, il vole très vite et c'est absolument géniale. J'ai l'impression de laisser tous mes soucis au sol une fois que je d'école. Pauvres oiseaux !!

Merci Sirius

Tendrement,

Aria.

« » « » « »

Nini,

Ton père aussi adorait le Quidditch et il avait également l'impression de laisser ses soucis au sol quand il décollait. Je ne peux pas vraiment contredire madame Maxime. Le quidditch n'est peut être pas un sport féminin mais certaines tenues sont très sexy sur des filles ! ( je ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses à ma filleule de 13 ans n'est-ce pas ?) J'aimerais beaucoup avoir une photo de toi en train de voler mais je suppose qu'avec la rentrée scolaire, c'est un peu tard n'est-ce pas ? Toute autre photo sera bonne à prendre ceci dit ! En ce qui concerne la finale de quidditch, Albus ne voit pas d'inconvénients à ce que tu y ailles ( la sécurité va être renforcée et je devais de toute manière y aller !) Je serais donc l'heureux élu qui accompagnera la plus belle jeune femme de la journée ! Très chère, je retourna à ma paperasserie illuminée par ta lettre.

Tendrement,

Sirius.

P.S : si Ydor ne se calme pas, je lui ferais savoir ma façon de penser !!

« » « » « »

Sirius,

J'espère que les photos t'ont plue. Près de 9 mois sans nouvelle de ta part, je m'inquiétais mais grand père a dit que tu étais en mission de surveillance d'un possible groupe mangemort ce qui explique mon silence réciproque. Voilà, finie la troisième année, toujours en tête de liste. J'ai même mis une raclée à certaines filles de dernières années. Exercice de madame Maxime que j'ai parfaitement réussis. Je ne comprendrais jamais cette femme c'est décidé !

Bref, quand viens tu me chercher ? Chris vient aussi. Ydor doit aller voir un clan de vampire qui se serait montré favorables à l'idée de rejoindre Voldemort. une belle bande de cons si tu veux mon avis. Il doit partir vers le 15 août donc, il nous faudra un endroit où rester avant de retourner à l'école ! J'ai déjà prévenu grand père qui nous a proposé de rester à Square Grimmaud. Laisse moi savoir ce que tu en penses !

Tendrement,

Aria.

« » « » « »

Niniane,

Je viendrais vous chercher chez Ydor le jour de ton anniversaire. Vos quartiers sont prêts à Square Grimmaud. Les Weasley seront là ainsi qu'Hermione Granger qui semble avoir lié de forts lien avec la jeune miss Weasley. Prépare tes valises pour un mois d'accord ?

A bientôt ma chérie

Grand père.

A suivre…

* * *

Voilà, j'espère au moins que ca vous aura plus! Le prochain chapitre est écrit depuis un bail, il est même assez chouette et si vous voulez le lire très vite, n'oubliez pas les reviews! Bisous à tous!


	9. Chapter 9

Et voilà le retour tant attendu d'Aria à Poudlard pour sa 4ème année. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 7

« Je hais la poudre de cheminette ! » Marmonna Aria en s'affalant sur un tapis devant la cheminée.

Elle épousseta sa tenue en se releva en grimaçant un peu. Elle était tombée sur sa mauvaise jambe. Elle s'appuya sur sa canne et dégagea vite fait avant que Chris ne lui tombe dessus. Sirius écarquilla les yeux en voyant sa petite princesse. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle n'avait que 12 ans et était encore une enfant mais là, sans être une femme, la larve se changeait doucement en un magnifique papillon au corps de sylphide très désirable. Il se traita une dizaine de fois de vieux pervers avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

« Joyeux anniversaire princesse ! » Souffla t il ostensiblement dans son cou.

Malgré elle, elle frissonna et se dégagea lentement.

« Sympa ta maison ! » Déclara t elle sarcastique en regardant autour d'elle.

« Je me suis acheté un appartement près du ministère au moins, je mets beaucoup moins de temps ! Cet endroit sort de quartier général à l'ordre du phénix ! »

« Oh ! Elle a été remise sur pied alors ! Même si Voldemort n'a pas encore fait parler de lui ? »

« Albus veut avoir un pas d'avance sur lui ! »

« Sirius ! Ce n'est peut être pas le genre de choses dont il faut discuter avec un enfant ! » S'écria Molly en pointant discrètement ses propres enfants qui tendaient l'oreille en essayant de ne pas être vus.

« Molly, voici ma filleule Aria Potter. Comme vous vous en souvenez, ses parents en faisaient partie et Aria se souvient parfaitement de tout ce qui s'est passé depuis sa naissance donc, ça ne sert pas à grand chose de lui cacher des choses qu'elle sait déjà ! Aria, voici Molly, Arthur, Fred, Georges, Percy, Ron et Ginny Weasley. Tu te souviens d'Hermione bien sur! La chose qui hurle là derrière, c'est ma très chère mère ! »

« Et voici ma meilleure amie Christa Black mais elle préfère Chris. Où est-ce que l'on s'installe ? »

« Venez les filles, je vous montre vos chambres ! »

Il prit leur deux valises et monta les escaliers pendant qu'Albus arrivait fièrement campé sur ses pieds avec un gros chat dans les bras. Sirius ouvrit une porte et dévoila une grande chambre où se trouvaient 4 grands lits.

« Je sais que vous n'êtes pas vraiment habituées à dormir avec d'autres personnes mais on a pas trop le choix alors, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas. Sinon, il reste ma propre chambre qu'on peut diviser en deux. »

« Ça ira très bien Sirius ! » Le rassura Chris approuvée par Aria.

Elle déboutonna son manteau et laissa tomber sa casquette dans un coin.

« La salle de bain est à côté, je vous laisse vous détendre et vous changer. Le repas sera bientôt servi. »

« C'est la première fois que je viens en Angleterre ! » Sourit Chris en se laissant tomber sur son lit une fois qu'il fut sorti.

« Je suis contente de revenir ici ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Sirius ? » Lui demanda t elle tout à coup.

« Je te rappelle que j'ai 14 ans Chris ! »

« Ça ne veut rien dire ! Je te voyais plutôt avec mon frère ! »

« C'est possible ! Mais Sirius… C'est différent. C'est compliqué à expliquer. »

« En tout cas, il ne te regardait pas comme si tu n'avais que 14 ans ! » Sourit elle en laissant planer une touche de sous entendu.

« Et si nous descendions plutôt manger ? »

Chris gloussa devant l'air mal à l'aise de sa meilleure amie et la suivit jusque dans la salle à manger. Severus, Minerva et Pompom s'étaient joint au groupe et ils se tenaient tous autour d'une table couverte de plats avec un gros gâteau au milieu.

« Il ne fallait pas ! » Sourit Aria en voyant le festin préparé pour son anniversaire.

« Le retour au pays de la survivante se fête ! » Railla Severus pour la forme.

Aria éclata de rire en lui tirant la langue et lui remit un gros paquet de feuilles.

« Ce sont les devoirs ! » Sourit elle mutine.

« Je les corrigerais après tous les autres. Ça me donnera une raison de continuer à enseigner ! » Plaisanta t il de bon cœur.

« Il est vraiment revenu hein ? » Soupira t elle en le regardant après un instant de silence.

« Ouais ! »

« A quoi il ressemble ? »

« A ce qu'il était avant tous ses procédés de magie noire. C'est un défilé de prostituées au manoir depuis 3 ans ! Et a chaque fois, on doit enlever les corps au matin. Il ne restera bientôt plus une seule prostituée vivante ! » Grimaça t il.

« Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort alias Jack L'éventreur ! Ça risque de faire beaucoup sur ses cartes de visite ! » Marmonna t elle dégoûtée.

« On pourrait pas parler de choses plus gaies ? » Hésita Hermione.

« Quels sont les pronostics pour le match ? » Demanda Chris.

Aria lui sourit en voyant Voldemort complètement oublié en faveur de la finale. La Bulgarie était donnée championne grâce à Viktor Krum. Ça serait intéressant à voir.

« » « » « »

Elle avait oublié avec le temps à quel point ça avait été fantastique de voir pour la première fois une finale de coupe du monde. Krum était vraiment excellent, ça ne faisait aucun doute ceci dit, elle aurait adoré se mesurer à lui. Même les Malefoys n'avaient pas changés mais ce qui était différent c'est que s'était eux maintenant qui étaient dans la lige de la ministre qui fut ravie de rencontrer Aria Potter tandis qu'eux, sangs purs, étaient relégués dans les gradins. Hilarants en somme ! Quoique le plus drôle avait été de voir Sirius hurler sur Viktor Krum après que celui ci ait envoyé son maillot dans les bras de sa chère et tendre filleule qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. C'est fou ce que son parrain avait comme vocabulaire coloré.

Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre pour la suite mais l'appréhension lui nouait le ventre. Il allait y avoir une attaque. Beaucoup plus puissante qu'à son époque à elle. Quand les rats commencèrent à emplir sa vision, elle sut que ça arrivait.

« Sirius ! » Appela t elle en enfilant un pantalon en training et un Tee-shirt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda t il en débarquant en boxer.

« Habille toi ! Il y a une attaque de mangemorts ! »

« Rentre au QG ! » Ordonna t il fermement.

« Hors de question. »

« Aria ! Ça peut être dangereux ! »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi et va faire ton boulot d'auror en essayant de ne pas te faire tuer ! »

« Je ne pourrais pas me concentrer si tu es là ! » Siffla t il à quelques centimètres de son visage.

« D'accord ! » Lâcha t elle. « Je vais retrouver Chris, Hermione et les Weasley, je sors des barrières et je rentre à Square Grimmaud mais je t'en supplie ! Sois prudent ! »

« Bien que je risque de passer pour un pervers pédophile, un baiser pour me porter chance ? » Osa t il.

Il lui tendit sa joue à défaut d'autre chose .Elle gloussa avant de lui agripper fermement la nuque et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. La première pensée qui traversa l'esprit de l'animague était que James le tuerais le jour où il mourrait, s'il mourrait et la seconde était de savoir quand, où et avec qui sa filleule avait elle appris à si bien embrasser.

« Sois prudent ! » Murmura t elle une nouvelle fois contre ses lèvres.

« Promis ! »

Il caressa son visage du bout des doigts et marmonna un sort qui l'habilla complètement de sa tenue d'auror avant de sortir sa baguette et de partir au combat.

« Merlin je vous en prie, protégez le ! » Souffla t elle avant de sortir à son tour, baguette brandie et canne armée de sa lame.

S'était la cohue dehors. Claudicante, elle essaya de marcher voir courir aussi vite que les autres mais ils eurent vite fait de la faire tomber. Elle resta planquée derrière une tante jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voit plus personne et elle sortit tranquillement. Merde ! Pensa t elle en se retrouvant nez à nez avec une dizaine de mangemorts qui la regardèrent d'abord surpris puis, beaucoup plus intéressés quand l'un d'eux cria « Aria Potter ! » Elle avait deux options. Numéro une, partir en courant ce qui était à exclure, la seconde, se battre en utilisant tout son potentiel ce qui était également à exclure. Une troisième solutions s'offrit à elle en voyant Chris apparaître à ses côtés.

« Je suis en retard ? » Demanda joyeusement celle ci en sortant sa baguette qu'elle changea en sabre.

« Tu es parfaitement à l'heure ! » Gloussa Aria beaucoup plus sereine.

Le premier doloris partit et s'écrasa sur un bouclier. Les hostilités commencèrent rapidement. Aria compris réellement Maugrey Fol'œil et elle le félicita silencieusement. Ce n'était vraiment pas facile de se battre avec une jambe pas super valide. Un mangemort plus intelligent que les autres éjecta sa canne d'un sort habile et en hurla un autre qui la toucha au genoux. Une douleur épouvantable se propagea dans son corps mais elle tint bon. Elle l'avait fait quand elle avait 10 ans, elle le referait aujourd'hui. Et surtout, l'adrénaline aidait vraiment beaucoup. Elle imita Chris et changea sa baguette en épée avant d'allier coups physiques et magie sans baguette qu'elle maitrisait parfaitement. Il ne restait qu'un seul mangemort de debout quand les aurors arrivèrent en courant. Ils ne purent que constater le carnage et emprisonnèrent le dernier. Aria les regarda chacun à leur tour et son sang se gela en ne voyant pas Sirius.

« Ou est Sirius Black ? » Demanda t elle rapidement.

« Il arrive ! Vous êtes Aria Potter ! » S'exclama le plus jeune. « Je suis son coéquipier. »

« Oh ! Enchantée ! »

« Ça va Aria ? » Demanda Chris, inquiète de la voir si pâle.

« J'ai le genoux en compote alors, crois moi quand je te dis que non, ça ne va pas du tout et que je suis en train de faire le plus gros effort de ma vie pour ne pas m'effondrer au sol en hurlant de douleur ! »

« Aria ! » S'exclama Sirius en arrivant en courant.

Il grimaça en voyant les corps mutilés des mangemorts et encore plus en voyant le sang sur le pantalon de sa filleule. Du sang qui n'appartenait pas aux mangemorts. Il sortit son canif et découpa le pantalon d'Aria.

« Je t'avais dit de rentrer ! » Grogna t il entre ses dents serrées.

« C'est ce que je faisais mais la foule était trop dense et je me suis réfugiée ici le temps qu'il n'y ait plus personne pour me renverser et me marcher dessus. Quand je suis sortie de ma cachette, les mangemorts étaient là alors, s'était un peu tard pour m'enfuir et de toute manière, je n'aurais pas pu courir ! » S'expliqua t elle rapidement.

« Allez, on rentre ! »

Il la souleva doucement dans ses bras et fit demi tour prêt partir avant que la voix de son supérieur ne retentisse.

« Black ! Miss Potter doit être interrogée. Elle et son amie ont quand même tués des mangemorts. »

« Ce sont des mangemorts qui ne retourneront plus auprès de Voldemort et qui ne tueront plus d'innocentes personnes, qui ne violeront plus des enfants et qui ne tabasseront plus des vieux ! » Siffla Aria. « Vous devriez nous remercier ! Et je ne vois pas ce que l'on peut vous dire de plus exepté que si s'était à refaire, on referait la même chose. Enfin, je referais la même chose ! »

« Moi aussi ! » S'exclama Chris buttée.

« Voulez vous voir dans la gazette du sorcier de demain que le chef des aurors a arrêté Aria Potter parce qu'elle a défendu sa vie et qu'elle a tué des mangemorts ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce que le public en pensera Street ! » Siffla Sirius.

« Très bien, ramenez là chez vous mais je veux vous voir demain matin pour votre rapport Black ! »

« Ce type est un con ! » Soupira Aria quand ils s'éloignèrent.

« Ouais ! Mais c'est aussi mon patron ! Quand je pense que j'étais déjà le second de ton père alors que lui n'était même pas sorti de Poudlard. C'est dégoûtant ! »

« Tu devrais en parler à la ministre ! »

« Mouais ! Je devrais ! »

« » « » « »

Pompom remit rapidement tous les os en place. Le sort avait empiré les choses et les maigres excercies qu'elle avait fait avec Ydor étaient ruinés à présent. Aria n'en avait rien montré mais cette nouvelle avait été un coup dur à avaler et son envie de massacrer les mangemorts n'avait jamais été plus grande. Sirius s'était fait taper sur les doigts mais n'en avait pas tenu compte. Ce qui l'inquiétait vraiment était l'apparente bonne humeur de sa filleule. Il savait que s'était du chiqué et la rentrée scolaire approchant, il ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le morale. Albus avait eu une discussion avec Chris et Madame Maxime qui avaient été complètement d'accord avec le petit plan qu'il avait en tête. Les élèves de Poudlard étaient retournés en cours, et elles, elle retournaient à Beauxbâtons. Ydor n'avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis qu'il était parti et s'était préoccupant pour le moment. Bien sur, chris s'inquiétait pour son frère mais elle le connaissait suffisament pour savoir que s'il ne donnait pas de nouvelles, c'est qu'il ne le pouvait pas encore.

« Bienvenue pour une nouvelle année à Beauxbâtons. J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que le tournoi des 3 sorciers aura lieu cette année à Poudlard. J'ai sélectionné quelques élèves parmi vous qui iront à Poudlard avec moi afin d'avoir la chance de participer à ce glorieux concours. Fleur Delacour… »

Elle appela 7 autres noms et fit ensuite appeler Chris et Aria dans son bureau.

« Vous savez toute les deux que même si vous avez hautement le niveau pour y participer, vous n'avez pas l'âge. Néanmoins, puisque vous comptez rentrer à Poudlard l'année prochaine, nous avons décidé en accord avec Albus Dumbledore que vous pourriez nous accompagner afin de vous familiariser avec les lieux, les professeurs et les autres élèves. Cependant, vous faites encore partie de l'école Beauxbâtons donc, vous ne suivrez pas les cours avec les autres élèves sauf si vous en faites la demande auprès du professeur Dumbledore et des autres enseignants. Si vous êtes toutes les deux d'accord, je vous conseille d'aller préparer vos bagages, nous partirons demain. »

« Est-ce que nous reviendrons à Beauxbâtons après madame ? »

« Non ! »

« Alors, inutile de défaire nos malles ! » Conclut Chris.

« Exact ! »

Aria sortit du bureau toute heureuse. Retourner à Poudlard. Sa maison. Son foyer. Chez elle quoi ! Chris sourit en la voyant de nouveau rayonner. Enfin, son Aria était de retour.

« » « » « »

« C'est ça Poudlard ? » Demanda Fleur avec une mine dégoûtée et un brin hautaine. « Ce ne sont que des briques ! »

« Des briques millénaires Fleur ! » Soupira Aria.

« Et alors ? Beauxbâtons a été créé par Viviane la dame du lac il y a 1500 ans! » Répliqua t elle vivement.

Merde ! Pourquoi n'avait elle pas lu ce bouquin là ? Sirius le lui avait offert en plus et elle ne l'avait pas lu ! Quelle honte ! Elle remit un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue avant de sortir du carosse tiré par des chevaux ailés et resta près de Madame Maxime quand ils entrèrent dans le château. Les autres filles plus agées firent leur petit numéro de papillons volant et de gymnastique sous les soupirs énamourés des garçons. Pathétiques ! Son regard survola la grande table des professeurs et son visage s'éclaira en voyant Sirius qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Albus fit un baise main à la directrice avant d'indiquer des chaises aux jeunes femmes qui s'installèrent toutes de la même manière, chevilles croisées contre un pied de la chaise et mains posées à plat sur leurs genoux. Aria et Chris se prêtèrent au jeu amusées et attendirent. Les garçons de Durmstang entrèrent en grand bruit et l'un d'eux fit apparaître un superbe dragon de feu. Aria reconnut sans mal Viktor Krum qui lui fit un petit sourire en coin. Elle regarda Sirius en coin. Il serrait tellement son verre que ses jointures étaient blanches. Ils n'avaient pas reparlés du baiser, principalement parce qu'il n'avait pas souvent été là mais s'il était si facilement jaloux, elle n'allait pas se gêner et fit un sourire resplendissant à Viktor. Un bruit de verre cassé suivit d'un juron haut en couleur résonna dans la grande salle silencieuse. Chris pouffa tranquillement dans son coin en voyant le manège de sa meilleure amie et les regards meurtriers qu'envoyait Sirius à l'attrapeur Bulgare.

« Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose entre Sirius et toi ! » Murmura t elle à son oreille. « T'es une vraie peste à le rendre jaloux comme ça ! T'as envie qu'il le tue ? »

« N'est-ce pas le rêve de toute fille de voir deux hommes se battre pour elle ? » Gloussa Aria en retour.

« 3 si tu rajoutes mon frère ! »

« Je suis certaine qu'il va bien ! » Souffla t elle à son ami en lui serrant doucement la main.

« J'espère ! Je n'ai que lui ! »

« Tu m'as moi aussi. »

« C'est vrai ! »

Bartemius Croupton expliqua les règles du tournoi des 3 sorciers qui furent vivement huées par les élèves de Poudlard et le banquet put enfin commencer. Contrairement aux autres filles de Beauxbâtons, Aria et Chris allèrent s'instaler à la table des Gryffondor qui furent ravis de récupérer la oh combien célèbre Aria Potter.

« Comment ça se fait que vous soyez là toutes les deux ? » S'exclama Hermione ravie.

"Comme nous rentrons l'année prochaine ici, Madame Maxime s'est arrangée avec grand père pour que nous puissions venir avec les autres concurrentes mais nous, on ne participe pas. De toute manière avec ma jambe, ça serait du suicide ! On ne se connaît pas je crois ! » Remarqua t elle en regardant le garçon assis à côté de Ron.

« Il est entré en première année avec nous pourtant ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il était assez timide à l'époque. Aria, voici Tim. »

« Enchantée ! » Sourit elle en lui tendant la main qu'il serra doucement.

Une horrible impression la traversa sans qu'elle ne parvienne à mettre un nom dessus. Une impression de vide. Comme s'il était mort mais même avec les vampires elle n'avait pas ce sentiments alors s'était vraiment compliqué de la définir.

« Puis je me joindre à vous ? » Demanda une voix masculine teintée d'un charmant accent bulgare.

Ron devint écarlate et tenta d'acquiescer mais son visage de poisson rouge n'aidait pas vraiment.

« Bien sur ! » Soupira Hermione en se poussant.

Il y eut un concert de gloussements auxquels les 3 filles répondirent par un soupire désabusé.

« S'était un sacré match ! » Sourit Aria histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

« Merci. Je m'appelle Viktor Krum. » Se présenta t il comme si tout le monde ignorait qui il était.

« Aria Potter. Voici Christa 'Chris' Black, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley et Ginny Weasley. Quoique Ron semble avoir été déconnecté! » Gloussa t elle amusée.

« Ça arrive souvent ! » Grimaça Viktor comme s'il le regrettait.

Intéressant.

« Excusez moi mademoiselle Potter. Je m'appelle Denis Crivey et je suis en 3ème année. Est-ce que je peux prendre une photo de vous et de Viktor Krum ? »

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre, elle se retrouva aveuglée par un flash et Denis retourna près de son frère tout content.

« Je vais avoir du mal à m'y faire ! » Marmonna t elle.

« La rançon de la gloire chérie ! » Se moqua librement Chris. « Excuse moi » ! Souffla t elle rapidement en se rendant compte de son erreur.

« C'est rien ! Si je reviens en Angleterre, il vaut mieux que je m'y fasse non ? »

« Si ! » Admit Hermione.

« Est-ce que vous comptez faire le tournoi ? » S'enquit Viktor.

« On a que 14 ans ! Et pour Aria, avec sa jambe, ça serait impossible !! De plus, côté gloire éternelle, je trouve qu'elle est pas mal servie déjà ! »

« Je trouve aussi ! » Grommela la principale concernée. « Et toi Viktor ? »

« Bien sur ! C'est pour ça que je suis ici ! J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a un bal pour noël, est-ce que tu accepterais d'être ma cavalière ? »

« Tu t'y prends tôt ! »

« Je suis prévoyant ! »

« Avec plaisir ! »

Sirius allait faire un carnage, s'était certain ! Pensa t elle avec humour. Quand le repas fut terminé et après avoir écouté patiamment les lamentations de Fleur, Aria se rendit à l'infirmerie où se trouvait probablement Sirius qui était en train de faire soigner sa main. Elle entra à pas de loup en voyant les rideaux tirés mais ne les toucha pas en entendant la conversation qu'avait Sirius avec son grand père et Pompom.

« Ça ne servait à rien de m'amener. J'aurais guéri tout seul cette nuit ! » Soupirait Sirius.

« Vous avez beau être un vampire, ça ne signifie pas que vous ne devez pas faire attention aux bouts de verres ! D'ailleurs, comment, au nom de Merlin, êtes vous parvenu à casser votre verre dans votre propre main ? »

« J'ai la vague impression que ça a à voir avec Aria ! » Gloussa Albus. « Par pitié Sirius domine toi ! Avant s'était Ydor, maintenant viktor Krum, à cette allure là, tu vas tuer tous les mâles de cette école ! »

« S'ils continuent à lorgner ce qui est à moi, ça ne fait aucune doute ! » Gronda t il d'une voix qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas et qui eu le don de la faire trembler de la tête aux pieds.

« Bizarre que tu n'avais pas ce genre de réaction quand elle était bébé ! »

« Elle n'avait qu'un an ! Vous me prenez pour quoi ??? Un monstre ? »

« Je vous rappelle en passant que vous parlez d'une jeune fille de 14 ans ce qui techniquement fait de vous deux monstres pervers ! » Sifflota tranquillement Pompom.

« Les lois sont un peu différentes dans ce cas ci Pompom ! » Se défendit faiblement Dumbledore.

« Ouais encore faut il que les grandes pompes du ministère retrouvent les dites lois ! Et puis, on parle d'un ex taulard et du chouchou du monde magique ! »

« Un point pour Pompom ! » Grogna Sirius. « S'était déjà dur quand elle n'avait que 10 ans et où je serais vraiment passé pour un monstre à l'époque mais maintenant… Que mon très cher ancêtre aie pitié de moi ! »

« Merlin ne t'aidera pas Sirius. C'est pour cette raison que c'est plus dur. Quoique tu fasses, tu portes son sang et Aria est la réincarnation du plus grand amour de sa vie. C'est une véritable malédiction !! »

« Au moins, je comprends pourquoi James pétait des plombs devant ceux qui faisaient le joli cœur à Lily. »

Pompom tira le rideau d'un coup sec quand elle eut terminé et dévoila une Aria horrifiée, les deux mains sur sa bouche et les yeux écarquillés.

« Aria ! » Souffla t elle.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, remettant le puzzle de sa vie dans le bon ordre. Sa canne était tombée au sol sans bruit et elle s'appuyait à peine sur sa jambe qui tremblait. Elle se pencha lentement, prit sa canne, fit demi tour et sortit sans se préoccuper des cris de Sirius derrière elle. Elle traversa toute l'école comme dans un rêve et se retrouva dans sa chambre où un deuxième lit avait été ajouté pour Chris qui ouvrit la bouche pour parler avant de la refermer en voyant le visage de sa meilleure amie.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! » Déclara t elle simplement avant d'ouvrir sa malle et de tout ranger dans ses armoires à grand renfort de sortilèges.

Elle prit le livre sur Beauxbâtons que Sirius lui avait offert et l'ouvrit à la page concernant Merlin. Le grand amour de Merlin… Viviane appelée également Niniane. Elle força sa mémoire à travailler histoire de se souvenir de ce qui lui manquait. Elle prit un recueil de légendes et de fêtes celtes qu'elle tourna. Elle avait été conçue le 1er novembre… la fête du Samain. Tout ce qui est conçu cette nuit là est vouée à vivre dans les ténèbres. Elle était née à cheval entre le 31 Juillets et le 1aout… La fête du Lugnasad. Tout ce qui nait cette nuit là est vouée à la lumière. Voilà donc ce qu'elle ignorait sur elle. Voilà ce que voulait dire Albus 13 ans plus tôt. Elle tourna les pages pour tomber sur un portrait de Merlin et Viviane enlacés. Ok, ça faisait beaucoup maintenant ! Viviane lui ressemblait comme une jumelle à part quelques détails comme ses cheveux qui étaient bleus clair, ses yeux entièrement bleu ou sa peau qui était tellement blanche qu'elle avait un très léger reflet bleu comme l'eau des montagnes. Merlin de son côté avait des cheveux noirs d'encre qui pendaient sur ses cheveux en légères vagues et des yeux bleus saphirs. Le portrait craché de Sirius.

« Ça va ? » Demanda Chris en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil au bouquin et lut la légende avant d'enlacer sa meilleure amie.

« Voilà pourquoi ils t'appellent tous Niniane ! » Remarqua t elle. « C'est con que je n'ai pas fais le rapprochement avant alors qu'il y a cette peinture au manoir. Dans la chambre de mon frère. Comment tu te sens ? »

« Comme quelqu'un à qui tu annonces que tu es la réincarnation de Viviane et que ta vie ou ton entourage n'est qu'un mensonge ! »

« Tout n'est pas un mensonge ! »

« Sirius ne m'aime pas ! C'est un descendant de Merlin. C'est son sang qui le force à m'aimer ! Les autres ont pris soins de moi parce que je suis… parce que je suis ce que je suis ! Au final, je n'ai que toi ! »

« Même si tu m'en voies ravie, je suis certaine qu'ils t'aiment vraiment. »

« J'aurais du rester chez mes moldus et y crever ! » Siffla t elle avant de se lever d'un bond.

« Ou est-ce que tu vas ? »

« Me promener ! »

Elle agrippa l'étuis de son violon et sortit de sa chambre laissant Chris seule et inquiète. D'abord son frère qui ne lui donnait plus de nouvelle, maintenant Aria qui pétait un plomb. S'était la fête !

A suivre…

* * *

Alors? Vous avez aimé? Oubliez pas la review!! Et bon Week End!!


	10. Chapter 10

Salut à tous, j'espère que tout le monde va bien.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 8

Aria renifla misérablement en se laissant tomber sur son cher rochet. Ils leur avaient mentis. Pourquoi ?? Elle regrettait maintenant d'être revenue dans le passé alors que ça avait été tellement illusoire. Mais bon, elle avait beau leur en vouloir, elle l'aimait malheureusement trop pour le laisser mourir et vu tout ce qu'elle avait déjà accompli… Non, elle ne ferait pas marche arrière. Elle sortit son instrument de musique de son étui et le porta à son menton avant de laisser l'archer se promener sur les cordes et tirer une lente musique triste à en pleurer. Le craquement d'une branche la fit sursauter et elle se tourna vers celui qui venait d'interrompre sa musique. Elle sourit en voyant Viktor qui rougissait penaud. Il était attendrissant. Absolument pas son genre mais attendrissant.

« Je suis désolé ! Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre. Tu joues très bien ! »

« Merci ! Tu étais en train de t'entraîner ? » S'enquit elle curieuse en voyant sa tenue de sport.

« J'allais aller nager ! »

« A cette heure ci ? »

« J'aime bien nager avant d'aller dormir. C'est revigorant et en même temps, ça endort bien. Tu veux te joindre à moi ? Je sas qu'elle est froide mais… »

« Même en été elle est froide ! Je venais nager ici quand j'avais 10 ans et puis dans le lac près du château de Beauxbâtons. »

Elle changea sa tenue en un bikini qui faisait ressortir ses formes encore timides mais définitivement là. Elle parvint à marcher jusqu'à l'eau sans canne et s'immergea complètement. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi elle adorait tellement l'eau, peu importait sa température.

« Tu viens ? »

Viktor se hâta d'enlever son Tee-shirt et son pantalon avant de la rejoindre.

« Ya des bêtes dedans ? »

« Un calamar géant, des sirènes et des strangulots. Rien de très dangereux en somme ! Ça va ? Tu as l'air frigorifié ! »

« Il me faut un peu de temps pour m'habituer à la température ! » Expliqua t il en claquant des doigts.

Elle éclata de rire avant de plonger et plaqua ses cheveux en arrière.

« On dirait un poisson ! » Remarqua t il. « Tu ne serais pas une sirène ? »

« Absolument pas non ! Juste quelqu'un qui adore l'eau. Mais j'apprécie le compliment. Alors ? Comment trouves tu l'école ? »

« Très grande. Durmstang est très petites comparée à Poudlard. Et Beauxbâtons comment c'est ? »

« Tout en verre mais très sympa. Ceci dit, j'ai plus d'affinités avec Poudlard ! »

« Pourquoi n'y as tu pas fait tes études ? »

« Je voulais avoir la paix pendant quelques temps ! Je ne voulais pas de l'adoration que tout le monde semble vouer à la survivante. Enfin, pas tout le monde. Juste ceux qui ne sont pas pour Voldemort ! »

« Je crois que je peux comprendre. Où que j'aille, c'est toujours ' oh ! C'est Viktor Krum ! Le joueur de Bulgarie !' »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à devenir un joueur professionnel ? Je veux dire, ne le prends pas mal mais tu es encore à l'école ! »

« Je jouais pour l'école et un jour, le sélectionneur de l'équipe de Bulgarie m'a vu jouer. Il m'a demandé de représenter ma patrie au quidditch et j'ai accepté. Mes parents, bien que sang pur, ne roulaient pas sur l'or cependant, ils ont tout fait pour que je puisse aller à l'école. S'était ma manière de les remercier ! »

« J'adore le Quidditch ! » Confia t elle en s'adossant à une pierre. « Mais à Beauxbâtons, ils ne proposent pas ce sport qu'ils ne trouvent pas assez féminin. Mon parrain m'a offert un éclair de feu et j'adore voler. J'ai l'impression de tout oublier quand je suis dans les airs. Malheureusement, avec ma jambe, je ne pourrais jamais faire de Quidditch. Enfin, moi ça ne m'arrêterait pas mais mon grand père ne serait pas vraiment d'accord ! »

« C'est nul ! »

« Ouais je sais ! Ça m'a fait du bien de te parler et de nager un peu ! Merci ! »

« On a qu'a se refaire ça demain soir ! » Proposa t il mine de rien.

« Serait-ce une espèce de rendez vous monsieur Krum ? » S'enquit elle mutine.

« Ben, si tu dis oui, c'est un rendez vous sinon, non je passerais par là au hasard et j'irais me baigner ! »

« A demain ! Et ça sera avec plaisir. »

Elle lui sourit et nagea jusqu'à la rive avant de se remettre sur ses pieds assez précairement. Elle manqua de tomber contre un rocher mais un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille et elle se retrouva plaquée contre le corps de Viktor. D'un geste de la main, elle fit venir sa canne et retrouva son appuis. Elle se retourna pour le remercier mais sa bouche fut happée par une autre et elle se laissa faire en répondant à peine. Dieu que Sirius était meilleur. Mais il avait probablement plus d'expérience aussi. Elle retourna au château et se coucha l'esprit apaisé quoique toujours en colère contre Sirius et son grand père.

« » « » « »

Quand elle entra dans la grande salle le lendemain matin, un silence mort tomba sur les élèves. Sirius était blême, Albus pas vraiment mieux, Severus essayait de ne pas hurler de rire, Karkarof semblait aux anges et Viktor était pivoine. Chris l'accueillit avec un sourire goguenard qui ne laissait présager rien de bon et elle lui tendit la gazette du sorcier avant de glousser stupidement. Là, en première page, s'étendait une grande photo couleur d'elle et Viktor la veille au soir. Elle piqua un fard monumental et tenta de se cacher entre Chris et Hermione.

« On voit pas ton violon ! » Déclara très sérieusement Chris avant d'éclater de rire.

« Traîtresse ! » Siffla Aria de plus en plus rouge.

« Ceci dit, bien joué ! De retour à Poudlard depuis moins de 48 heures, tu trouves le moyen de faire la une de la gazette du sorcier en très fâcheuse position. J'aime beaucoup ton bikini au fait ! Faudra que tu me le prêtes ! »

« Chriiiiiiiiis ! »

« Oh ben quoi ? T'as pas à en avoir honte ! Il est sexy le bougre et hyper bien foutu ! Vous avez vu ces abdos ? »

« Je suis positivement ravi de ce rapprochement inter école mademoiselle Potter ! » S'écria Karkaroff à l'autre bout de la salle.

« Merlin me hait ! » Geignit Aria.

« Nan ! Et c'est de là que vient le problème ! » Gloussa Chris de plus en plus amusée. « Oh allez arrête de râler ! Il est connu, séduisant, probablement riche… »

Elle aurait volontiers continué si des centaines de volatiles ne s'étaient pas introduits dans la grande salle. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupes, l'un vola vers Viktor et l'autre vers Aria qui devint de plus en plus écarlate. Chris prit l'une des lettres couvertes de petits cœur et s'écroula de rire sur la table en la passant à Hermione qui pouffa. Il y avait des bonbons, des chocolats, des gâteaux et des déclarations d'amour en tout genre. Elle releva la tête alertée en voyant un hiboux tout bête qui portait une lettre toute simple mais entourée de papillons noirs. Elle se leva précipitamment, oubliant sa canne, et serra les dents en se précipitant sur Viktor. Quand le hiboux lâcha la lettre sur lui, elle lui sauta dessus et la lettre tomba sur le banc, délivrant un liquide bizarre qui rongea le bois avant de s'attaquer au sol. Un petit mot en sortit intact et elle serra les dents ' Elle est à moi pauvre minus !'

Ce n'était pas Sirius malheureusement ou heureusement. Elle connaissait très bien cette écriture et de toute manière, l'aura qui avait entouré la lettre était définitivement ténébreuse.

« Tu n'as rien ? » Demanda t elle à Viktor.

« Non ! Mais je te dois une fière chandelle. Comment l'as tu su ? »

« Compliqué à expliquer ! » Marmonna t elle.

« Aria tu n'as rien ? » S'exclama Sirius en la soulevant dans ses bras.

« Mal au genoux ! Rien qui ne sorte de l'habitude ! Je peux marcher toute seule monsieur Black ! » Siffla t elle sèchement.

« Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ! » Décida t il en la reposant au sol.

Elle l'aurait volontiers repoussé mais s'était bien trop douloureux.

« Alors tu sors avec Viktor Krum ! »

« Il m'a un peu prise par surprise en fait ! »

« Tu n'avais pas l'air d'être contre sur la photo ! »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

« Je suis ton parrain ! »

« Oh ! Tu t'en souviens maintenant ? Plus le vilain pervers pédophile ? »

« Arrête Aria ! Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de t'expliquer ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à expliquer hein ? Tu ne m'aimes pas Sirius ! C'est le sang de Merlin qui coule en toi qui aime celle que j'étais ! Viviane ! Comment n'ai je pas fait le rapprochement avant ? S'était tellement simple pourtant. Viviane, Niniane. Vous m'avez mentis ! Vous ne m'aimez pas ! Pas moi ! Pas Aria. Vous aimez Viviane ou celle que je suis censée représenter mais pas moi ! »

« Je ne connaissais pas Viviane mais je connais Aria. N'essaie pas de savoir à ma place ce que je ressens parce que tu n'y arriveras pas ! Tu m'obsèdes Aria. Ce n'est pas l'adulte aux cheveux bleus qui fricotait avec mon ancêtre qui me rend dingue au point que je deviens fou à l'idée qu'une espèce de crétin de joueur de Quidditch la touche ! Ce n'est pas la dame du Lac qui me fait perdre les pédales au point que j'ai envie de me couper un bras et de me gifler avec à la simple constatation de combien j'aimerais la posséder jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie grâce ! Ce n'est pas elle que j'ai envie d'embrasser à chaque fois que je la vois et ce n'est pas d'elle dont je rêve quand je me réveil trempé et dans un état très peu avouable. C'est toi ! Le démon aux cheveux de feu qui a emprisonné mon cœur avant même que je ne la connaisse. Tu veux savoir mon grand secret ? Ce qui m'a fait tenir à Azkaban sans devenir dingue pendant 9 ans ? S'était la simple idée que quand je sortirais, tu serais grande. Mais tu n'avais que 10 ans à l'époque ! » S'écria t il furieusement en la plaquant à un mur.

Que n'aurait elle pas donner pour pouvoir lui hurler de lui faire tout ce qu'il lui avait promis.

« Et ce n'est certainement pas ce gamin bourré d'hormones qui t'embrassera comme ça ! » Termina t il en l'embrassant comme un possédé. (N.a : qui a reconnu une réplique d'Autant en Emporte le Vent ? C'est mon film culte !!!)

Effectivement, y avait pas photo. Du coin de l'œil, elle repéra le couloir. Que faisaient ils au 4ème étage ? Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'il ne l'emmenait pas à l'infirmerie mais dans les escaliers. Elle le tira un peu plus loin et sa paume chercha une imperfection dans le mur qu'elle finit par trouver tandis qu'il s'attaquait à sa gorge. Elle appuya dessus et le mur coulissa sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. C'est quand elle commença à défaire les boutons de son chemisier qu'il s'écarta d'elle pour regarder autour. Il était damné, s'était officiel. Le chemisier bleu en soie tomba au sol révélant une peau de nacre et il se rejeta sur elle. Damné pour damné, que ça en vaille la peine au moins ! Elle le débarrassa de sa robe de sorcier et de sa chemise avant de laisser ses ongles s'égarer sur la peau hâlée de l'homme de sa vie. Elle allait enfin pouvoir faire ce dont elle avait rêvé pendant 514 longues années. D'une main experte, Sirius dégrafa son soutient gorge et grogna en mordillant délicatement la pointe dressée d'une mamelon encore jeune. Aria gémit en plantant ses doigts dans les mèches sombres de Sirius. Elle avait l'impression de perdre pied dans l'effrayant tourbillon où il l'entrainait. Un tel plaisir ne pouvait pas exister sauf si vous étiez mort. Qu'à cela ne tienne, la mort avait du bon décida t elle magnanime ! Les mains fébriles, elle alla détacher la ceinture de son futur amant puis, défit le bouton et fut coulisser la fermeture éclair. Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement en constatant qu'il ne portait pas de sous vêtements sous son pantalon en jeans et qu'il était visiblement très excité. Un sentiment de fierté la saisit. S'était elle qui l'excitait comme ça. Il remonta ses mains le long de ses cuisses et lui enleva sa petite culotte sans même prendre le temps de lui ôter sa jupe ou sans enlever son pantalon. La tendresse n'était donc pas vraiment au programme. Bah ! S'était pas grave. Elle remonta sa jupe, encercla la taille de Sirius avec ses jambes et frotta son bassin contre son érection. Il gémit sourdement en reprenant ses lèvres et s'introduisit en elle d'un seul coup. Elle écarquilla les yeux en criant et des larmes de douleurs s'échappèrent de ses yeux turquoises. Elle ne se souvenait pas que la première fois était tellement douloureuse. D'un autre côté, la toute première fois, elle avait 19 ans et il y avait eu deux heures de préliminaires avant. Sirius fit néanmoins une petite pause afin de lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence puis, débuta un long va et vient. Elle se tortillait entre ses bras, gémissant, suppliant pour avoir toujours plus, le rendant complètement fou de désir et de plaisir. Jamais il n'avait vu un tel abandon, une telle communion. Elle était la première à le rendre aussi brûlant et à lui faire perdre aussi vite ses moyens. La première qui le réduisait à l'état d'homme des cavernes. Et il adorait ça. Elle atteignit l'orgasme bien avant lui, hurlant son nom sans retenue, criant de plaisir à chaque coup de buttoir, l'enlaçant fortement dans ses bras de peur de le voir la quitter. Il jouit à son tour, soufflant son prénom dans son cou comme un aveu, avant de retomber pantelant sur son corps offert. Il resta profondément ancré en elle attendant que son cœur retrouve un rythme normal puis, la réalisation de ton acte lui sauta au visage. S'était quasiment un viol. Aucune préparation, il l'avait sauvagement prise dans une pièce secrète au 4ème étage. Baisée. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Il l'avait littéralement baisée. Il voulut se détacher d'elle mais elle resserra ses jambes entour de lui, le sommant de rester là où il était. Bah ! Elle avait pas l'air de lui en vouloir en tout cas.

« Je te rappelle mon charmant amour que je suis censé donner un cours de défense contre les forces du mal maintenant ! » Tenta t il de plaisanter même si une boule inextricable avait pris place dans le fond de sa gorge.

« Ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir aller faire du Quidditch avec Viktor ? » S'enquit elle mutine en levant des yeux innocent vers lui.

« Tu… n'as… pas… intérêt ! » Gronda t il en lui donnant quelques coups de reins.

Il n'avait peut être pas l'endurance des loups garous mais il avait quand même de la ressource. Elle lui fit un sourire absolument craquant et l'embrassa tendrement.

« C'est toi que j'aime Sirius. A la seconde même où je t'ai vu dans cette prison, je t'ai aimé. Même quand tu étais un zoo ambulant ! »

« J'en ai de la chance ! Ceci dit, j'étais sérieux. Primo, j'ai un cours, secundo, tu vas me faire le plaisir de rompre avec ce bellâtre Bulgare ! »

« J'en avais bien l'intention ! Je vais aller faire un tour à la bibliothèque ! »

« On est plus fâché ? » Se risqua t il en s'habillant.

« Je te dirais ça ce soir ! Va donc enseigner à tes élèves comment on casse du mangemorts ! »

Il planta un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de sortir beaucoup plus heureux qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle se rhabilla également et sortit à son tour, se dirigeant tranquillement vers la bibliothèque. Une espèce de gloussement attira son attention entre deux allées et elle haussa un sourcil en voyant Hermione et Viktor. Il avait fait vite celui là. Elle toussota amusée et vit son amie et celui qui était censé être son petit ami passer par toutes sorte de blanc en essayant de baragouiner une excuse plausible.

« Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire ! » Les interrompit elle. « Viktor, si c'est pour ta vautrer entre les bras d'une autre fille demain, je te déconseille fortement de commencer quelque chose avec Hermione ou je peux te jurer que je t'arracherais les yeux ! Sinon, je ne vous en veux pas et justement, je venais te dire qu'il ne pouvait rien y avoir entre nous ce qui me rend les choses beaucoup plus simples. Ceci dit, j'espère que ça n'annule par nos soirée piscine ? Tu peux venir Hermione si tu supportes l'eau glacée en pleine nuit ! »

Ils se détendirent un maximum et lui sourirent en concert.

« Oh et je suppose que l'on ne va plus au bal ensemble ? »

« Désolé ! »

« C'est pas grave ! J'ai 4 mois pour me trouver un cavalier et de toute manière, je ne suis pas certaine d'y aller. Tiens Hermione, tu sais où se trouvent les bouquins sur Merlin, Viviane, les mythes celtiques et ce genre de trucs ? »

« Dans la deuxième allée ! »

« Merci ! Sur ce, je vous laisse vous papouiller tranquillement ! A plus tard ! »

Elle sortit toute guillerette en se disant que tout compte fait, Merlin ne la haïssait pas tant que ça !

A suivre…

* * *

Alors? Vous avez aimé? Oubliez pas la review alors! Bisous!!!


End file.
